Love is never selfish
by zchynard
Summary: What if Hermione left because of his love for Harry? What if she met someone new? What will happen to her? What will happen to Harry? *Somehow DH compliant* R
1. Chapter 1:She's gone

A/N: yep. a new fic and it's multichaps! read and review.

Disclaimer: Harry potter is mine. Yep. In my dreams!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: She's gone**_

Voldemort is gone. Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived has just ended the reign of terror and life of Lord Voldemort. Everyone went to him and hugged him. Congratulating him in every way they could. She, however, just kept on watching and didn't went anywhere near him like she should. He looked dazed. It doesn't seem like he knows who's who.

For a few minutes it kept on going like that. She stepping away once or twice as he tried to make his way out of everyone's embrace. Then, right there she saw her chance. Harry has finally been able to walk alone. The Weasleys were helping him by stopping anyone who tries to follow him. She grabbed the chance to talk to Harry for the last time. She walked towards him, letting all the exhaustion and pain she felt engulf her for she knows; she's going to have a long rest soon.

The Man-Who-Won walked slowly, shutting off everyone and everything around him. But then, he heard someone whisper his name.

"Harry…" She stopped a few steps away from him. He turned to face her.

"Hermione..It's over we have won." He said looking at her tenderly. He seemed to notice that something was wrong with her that he took the few steps that separated them until they were inches apart.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Even in his own state of tiredness, he still worried about others before himself.

"Harry..I..I l-love you.." It was barely audible and yet Harry heard it clearly.

"Hermione w-what?" Hermione collapsed in front him but his seeker's skill allowed him to catch her.

They were still standing or rather; Harry was still standing supporting all her weight through his own body. She placed her head in his shoulder and encircled her arms around his waist.

"When Ron left…I realized my f-feelings for you." She whispered and let a tear fall down. "But don't worry Harry, I won't be a hindrance to your relationship with Ginny. All I want is for you to be happy." More tears leaked out from her chocolate brown eyes.

Mustering all will power and strength she has left she pushed away herself from the warmth embrace of the person she loves.

"I love you, Harry. Goodbye." She let herself fall down, disapparating with a soft pop right before she touched the ground. The damages Voldemort did to Hogwarts allowed her to leave her treasured school.

Harry Potter didn't have any chance to register what she was about to do. Right there and then, he lost her best friend.

"HERMIONE!!!" his shout echoed throughout the destroyed halls of Hogwarts. But his shout could never bring her back. He was too late, way too late.

As the sensation of apparition consumed her, Hermione was thinking of the life she had with the wizarding world, with Harry. And then, she was thinking of what Harry's life gonna be without her, with Ginny. The pain she felt was strong enough to make her pass out.

......................xoxo...........................

THUMP!!!

A young man landed chin first to the ground because of the weight that fell on him.

'_Bloody hell. What was that?_' he thought as he gently rubbed his chin.

He slowly turned around on the ground to see what has fallen on him. He was surprised to see it was a human, a woman for that matter. He looked around but didn't saw anything or anyone aside from the big trees surrounding them. He carefully pushed the woman's body off him and he sat up. He looked at the figure lying beside him.

'_Fallen angel?_' he looked up in the sky as if something up there would give away the answer. Of course he didn't saw anything. He looked at the woman again whose face was hidden by her brown, bushy hair.

"Nah." He said aloud while shaking his head. '_There's no such thing as angel in this kind of world now, is there?_' he pushed away the woman's hair that was covering her beautiful face. '_But then again, with a face like that she could be the devil himself trying to tempt me._' he concluded.

The woman was very beautiful even though her face had gashes. Actually, her whole body seemed to have gashes and wounds, he realized as he examined the woman. He also noticed the wand she was tightly clenching in her right hand even in her current state.

"Not an angel, not a devil but a witch, eh? Interesting." He stood up and easily scooped up and carried the woman.

Silently, he walked deeper into the forest carrying the unconscious figure of Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is on its way. Read and review. I just can't write happy fics, can I? Ahaha.

~ zçhynärd ~


	2. Chapter 2: the found and the search

A/N: here's chap 2. read and review. enjoy! important A/N at the end!

* * *

**The found and the Search**

_A week later…_

Hermione woke up feeling sore all over. She slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes began to focus, she looked around and saw that she looked like she was inside a bedroom of an old cottage. The ceiling, walls, doors, and windows were made of old woods. Even the furnitures were made from woods. She tried to remember what happened and when she did, she still didn't understand why she was in the place where she currently is.

Anyways, she studied her surroundings. She saw that she was lying on a soft bed (which was odd because it's probably the only soft thing in there.) A small round table and two chairs (made of wood, of course) near the window across her. There's a book shelf full of old text books in a corner. And there was another chair and a small square table beside her bed. The place was clean and well maintained despite its oldness.

After her examination of the place, she started examining herself. She noticed that some of her wounds were already healed while some were still in the process of healing. There's not much scar in her body as if someone put dittany on them. But then terror engulfed her as she realized that she wasn't wearing her own clothes aside from her own knickers. She was wearing an oversized shirt of a man. She started looking around for her clothes and wand but she couldn't see it. She would have stood to look for it more thoroughly but she didn't have enough strength.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a man with a somewhat long, raven hair wearing an old fitted jeans and plain, white shirt emerged. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water in it. He looked at her and shock passed through his eyes for a fleeting moment.

"You're finally awake, eh?" He said as he walked towards her, placed the tray in the small, square table and sat at the chair beside her bed.

She moved to the other edge of the bed, trying to put some more distance between them.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to sound brave though she was feeling scared. She was weak and she doesn't have her wand with her or any weapon she could use for that matter.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" He smiled at her, a smile that could make a woman's heart melt. But not hers. Not yet.

"Very well, I'm Zchynard. Zchynard Fortalejo. And you are?" he asked, his eyes boring into her whole being.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are my things?" she ranted.

"Easy, woman. Don't you think it would only be fair if you answer my question as well? I answered yours." He arched his brows and tried to hold back a very playful smile.

She blushed. She felt comfortable with the guy but she can't let her guards down.

"What's your name? Come on, tell me." He tilted his head to side to tell her to go on.

She looked at his eyes and noticed that they were of different colors. The right one is emerald green while the left one is sea blue. She got lost in them but snapped out of it when she noticed that he was waiting for her answer. For the second time that day, she blushed.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She stated shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." He offered his hand to her and she hesitated for a moment before she took it. For a fleeting moment, their gazes locked until Hermione pulled her hand back.

"Where am I?" she asked once again.

"We're in my Nana's house."

"Where exactly is your Nana's house?"

"At the core of Camp Graham's Forest." He said nonchalantly.

"Graham's forest?" she asked bewildered.

"Yep. Graham's forest. This is where you apparated, didn't you?" he said beginning to stir the soup with the spoon.

'_Apparate! A wizard!' _surprise was evident in her lovely face.

"Yeah, I'm a wizard." He stated as if reading her mind.

"What are you doing in a muggle forest? You're not a Death Eater, are you?" Once again, fright engulfed her.

What if this man is a death eater and plans to use her against Harry? What should she do? Different scenarios played inside her head and the terror of those probably showed through her face because Zchynard suddenly touched her hand in a comforting manner.

"Relax. I'm not a death eater or a bad person for that matter." He said in a consoling voice.

It was weird. No one could scare her then make her feel safe in a matter of seconds aside from Harry. How come this stranger could?

"I've been living with Nana for a year here already. Nana and I are purebloods but when Gramps died, Nana decided to live here in the muggle world but away from muggles. I came to visit a year ago and decided to stay for a while that's why I'm here."

He let go of her hand as soon as he felt that she's fine. "Eat first, we'll talk more later." He said offering the soup.

She took it with trembling hands which didn't escape his notice. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She gave him a shy smile.

"You sure? I've been helping you for a week so I wouldn't mind helping you until you regain your strength." His voice was lacing with worry but her attention was with what he said.

"A week? What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"It's already been a week since I found you and you've been out ever since." He said.

She fell silent and Zchynard stood up to leave and let her think for a while.

"Wait!" she stopped right before he closed the old door. Zchynard looked at her expectantly.

"Err..Where's my t-things?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him considering she remembered that she was probably wearing HIS oversize shirt and he's probably seen ALL of her.

Again, as if reading her mind, he answered her question. "Your wand is in the drawer of that table." He said pointing to the square table. "You're clothes on the other hand," he looked at her intently and she felt her face turn redder than Ron's has ever been. "is with Nana. She washed it after she cleaned your wounds and changed your clothes. She does it every day so don't think that you smell bad." He said teasingly.

With that, she looked up and saw that playful smile that he was holding back earlier. He was definitely handsome, she thought. Wait, what kind of thought is that?

"I'll leave you to your food. Finish it up, alright. Nana would probably be up here after a few minutes."

She said thanks and smiled at him sincerely. He left and closed the door behind him.

'_That was nice.'_ She thought. But images of Harry suddenly entered her mind and she felt sad as ever. She thought of how he's probably enjoying his time with Ginny right that moment.

..............................xoxo........................................

_At the Burrow…_

A dark haired, bespectacled man emerged from the green flames of the floo network. A woman with red hair was waiting for him all along.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Hey." Was his short response, fatigue evident from his features. Dark spots were appearing just below his eyes. He was getting thinner by the minute. Harry Potter looked like hell.

"Any news?" he asked walking slowly towards the nearest chair.

Ginny shook her head no. Then, Mr. Weasley appeared from the floo network. Harry turned to him, hope in his eyes.

"Did you find her?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Harry, but no we haven't. We're doing everything we can but even with the ministry's full efforts we still haven't got a clue where she might be." Mr. Weasley said sadly.

"I see. I'll be going then." He tried to walk back to the floo network but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry! You have to rest!" she said.

"I have to find her, Gin. I'm sorry."

"Ron's already looking for her! You haven't even rested for the whole week! Not one bloody minute!" Ginny ranted, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Gin, I really have to go."

"But why do you—" Harry cut him off.

"If it weren't for her I would have died long before. And I haven't even said thank you for everything she has done for me." He said in hoarse voice.

"Please, Harry. Stay." Ginny pleaded. She was really worried about the only man she has ever loved.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and turned his back on her.

"I think she's right, mate." Ron said from the door. Harry turned to him. Ron seemed to have apparated instead of using the floo.

"Ron, I--" Ron cut him off.

"Harry, we're both tired from the battle and we still haven't got a proper rest. Maybe that's why we can't find her. I don't think our brains are functioning that well. Let's take a break and then, when our minds are clear, I'm sure we'll find her." Ron explained to him. That's one of the few occasions he's talking some sense.

Harry sighed in defeat. Maybe, just maybe, they're right. Maybe if he goes to sleep and he wakes up, she'll be with them again. Maybe and hopefully this is all just a nightmare.

* * *

And there goes the next chapter! tell me your thoughts, please! About the updates, I don't know when the next one will be. I want to be a chapter ahead before I post a new one and i've just finished the next chapter. I haven't editted it yet so the next one could be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the day after that. Please stick with me. I'm not an experienced writer so it takes me lot of time to form new ideas. Thanks for those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

A/N: i know it's been a while. well, here's the next chap anyway. read and review! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something New**

There was a soft knock on the old wooden door. Hermione asked the person to enter. An old woman emerged from the other side of the door. Her hair was all white and her body really is old but her strength looks like it matches those of forty years old women.

"I see that you're really finally awake." The old woman smiled at her while offering her a set of clothes.

She accepted the clothes the old woman gave her which she noticed were her own and some oversized shirt. "Thanks, Ma'am." She said humbly.

"Call me Nana or Sella, dear." The old woman said to her.

She felt comfortable with the woman. She seemed like a good person to her.

"Erm..Thanks a real lot, Nana. Please have a seat."

Nana Sella sat at the foot of her bed. "Don't worry about it, dear. I'm glad to help those who are in need specially those Zchynard has taken a liking to."

"Excuse me?" she asked, bewildered. _'Zchynard has taken a liking to? What does that mean?'_ she thought.

"Oh nothing, don't mind me." Nana shook her head a little. "What is your name, dear?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She answered politely.

"Hermione, what a beautiful name." Hermione blushed slightly.

"My grandson, Zchynard, he's a really nice man. He's intelligent, responsible, has a sense of humor and as you can see, he is very handsome. He's also a very powerful wizard. But I don't let him use magic when he's here because I want to live like a peaceful muggle. The transfiguration of your bed is the only time I allowed him to use magic inside this house." Nana Sella told her.

"Oh." So that's why her bed was different. Nana continued with her story.

"Even though he grew up away from me and studied in Dumstrang. He remained at the right side. He's really one of a kind. Any woman would be lucky to have him."She said looking at Hermione intently.

"Err…Why are you telling me all of these, Nana?" she asked fidgeting with her clothes.

"I was just hoping that you would make some time to get to know my grandson." was the old woman's answer.

Hermione bowed her head down. She can't believe she was being set up by a total stranger to a total stranger. _'What on earth is happening?'_ she can't help but ask herself.

"I would advice that you continue to wear my grandson's shirt until we get you some clothes that would actually fit you. Mine is too small for you." Nana Sella told her as she made her way to the door.

"Thanks, Nana." Was the only reply she could think of. The door closed and she was left to think for herself.

That was definitely a weird conversation. The old woman didn't ask anything personal aside from her name. Instead, she boasted of the good qualities of his grandson. Hermione decided to let it pass and tried to rest to gain back her strength.

…………………………xoxo…………………………………

"She seemed to be a nice lady, my boy." Nana said from the foot of the staircase.

Zchynard who was lying on the wooden sofa which became his bed since Hermione arrived got interested. "What did you say, Nana?" he asked pretending not to have heard the old woman the first time.

Nana Sella walked towards the chair across his 'bed' and sat down.

"Hermione. I like her."

"Yeah?" he asked looking at his Nana teasingly.

"Yeah. I like her for you. I might as well arrange a marriage now. What do you think?" Nana Sella teased him back.

"Nana! She might here you!" he whispered playfully.

"But seriously, Zchynard, I really like her for you." Nana Sella said seriously.

Zchynard sighed. "We don't even know anything about her."

"Then get to know her. That's not hard to do." dominance in her voice was evident. "Give it a chance, hijo."

Again, Zchynard sighed. He doesn't know what he has gotten himself into. Nana left him alone and went to the kitchen. He closed his eyes thinking that he'll think of something when the time comes.

……………………..xoxo………………………

The next day, Hermione woke up very early and made her way downstairs. She found out that the house wasn't very big. The second floor was composed of two bedrooms, the one she's staying at and the other who's probably is Nana Sella's because of that certain scent coming from old people.

The first floor on the other hand is not that big as well. From the foot of the stairs, a few meters away, you'll be facing the door that will lead outside. The living room was at the left side not separated by a door or anything. There was a door leading to the kitchen on the right. The loo is at the backside of the house. It might not be big but the whole place gives a homey feeling.

She walked to the kitchen to brush her teeth with the toothbrush given to her by Zchynard. Inside the kitchen, she found Zchynard having a coffee and toast for breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted him.

"Good morning to you, too." He greeted back with a smile.

She went to the sink and brushed her teeth while Zchynard prepared another coffee and plate.

After refreshing herself, Zchynard motioned her to join him and she did. She wasn't that hungry but she can't resist the good smell the coffee was giving off.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's nothing."

"I'm still borrowing some of your shirts." She said motioning at the oversized shirt she was wearing. "I don't have any spare clothes and I'm still staying for the day. I mean, if that's alright with you." She said shyly.

"Stay for as long as you wish." He said with another smile.

"But tomorrow, I'll leave. I promise." She looked at him sincerely. All this time, he was staring at her but she hasn't noticed because she was feeling shy. She blushed.

"Like I said, you could stay for as long as you wish. Nana would love the company." He said and took a sip of coffee.

Hermione took a bite of the toast and a sip of coffee. And she closed her eyes because of the taste of the food. It was very delicious.

"Like it?" he asked with amusement.

She blushed again. _'What's with this guy? Always making me blush?'_

He chuckled softly.

"You don't have to be shy, just be yourself." He said chuckling.

She glared at him. As if she wasn't already feeling embarrassed because of the fact that she was blushing, he really did just have to rub it on her face, didn't he? She scoffed.

"Don't take it bad. I just want you to be who you are when you're with me. I know we're still strangers to each other but there's no reason to be uncomfortable." He said seriously.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Guess you're right."

"That's more like it."

They continued to eat silently after that. After finishing their breakfast and cleaning their plates. Zchynard asked her to go out on a walk with him. Hermione agreed. She wasn't worried that she was walking around only with her knickers and an oversized shirt and a pair of old slippers. The shirt was too big that it almost reached her knees. And it doesn't seem like there's other people living around the area.

Zchynard's body was well built. Not too muscular like those who join muggle muscle competitions but not thin or fatty, it looks like he's someone who works out. That was weird because the shirt she's wearing would still be an oversized shirt even if he's the one to wear it. Zchynard was wearing a fitted plain white shirt not anything something similar to the size she's wearing.

"Err..Zchynard, can I ask you something?" she blurted out once they were walking on a path in the southern part of the area.

"You're already asking but go ahead." He said looking straight ahead.

She let the smarty remark go. "How come my shirt is too big? I don't think you wear clothes this big."

He chuckled. "You noticed. Nana wouldn't let me transfigure something decent for you. Magic is not allowed in her house, you know, and that's the farthest I got on convincing her. I enlarge it a little because if you were wearing my normal shirts, it wouldn't hide anything that much."

"Oh." She blushed.

They walk farther and farther into the forest until the path ended and there was a small field. It was beautiful. The grasses weren't so high and they were very green. Butterflies were flying all around. And there were flowers, wild flowers, but they were very beautiful. She walked to the nearest flower to her and smelled it. The blue flower that shaped like a spiky rose smelled great.

"It's a Diamond rose. They look like rose but they have edges like those of a diamond. They're scent makes you feel refresh." He told her as he walk to the center of the field. He lay down on the grass and looked up in the sky.

"I found this place after one of my few stroll when I came here a year ago. Beautiful, isn't it?" he took a deep breath.

"Very." She confessed as she walked towards him. A butterfly landed on her shoulder and she took it in her hands as she sat down beside him but not too close to him.

"It's a paradise." She said full of emotion.

"I know."

They remained silent for a while just enjoying the good feeling that the beautiful place has to offer. After a few minutes, Zchynard broke the silence.

"Tell me, Hermione, who are you and what happened to you?" He asked quietly without looking at her. It was better that way. At least she wouldn't feel uncomfortable while she's telling her tale.

She planned to tell him the whole truth. The guy and her grandmother are too good to her and she feels that the least they could give them for taking care of her is the truth. Besides, Zchynard looks like someone worth trusting.

So she told him everything there is to tell. She told him about her best friends and their adventures and the war. She told him about their contribution to the war. He remained silent all the while. That's pretty much what she told him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about her feelings for Harry. She felt her heart aching even at the attempt of doing so. It was so hard to talk about it because it hurts her to think that Harry doesn't love her. She kept quiet after that.

"There's more to this than you're letting on, right? I still don't get it why you're running away when you have won the war." He glanced at her for a second. "Please, tell me the whole truth, Hermione."

Mustering all the will power she has, she told him how her feelings for her best friend developed and how she confessed to him and apparated to where he found her. At the end of the story, she was crying.

Zchynard sat up and hugged her soothingly. She didn't understand why but she felt like she could just cry on his shoulders for as long as she wants to. Hermione encircled her arms on his waist and cried on his shoulders. Zchynard on the other hand rubbed her back soothingly. That was all he could do to help the beautiful woman in her arms.

After a few minutes of crying, Hermione tried to regain her composure and said sorry to Zchynard.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that. I wet your shirt." She said while wiping off the trace of tears on her face.

He laughed. "It's alright. I don't even care if you drown me in tears. As long as it would make you feel better."

Hermione smiled at him genuinely. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "But why did you leave just like that?"

She stared at him blankly.

"What if he loves you too? You didn't even let him answer your confession." He said lying down on the grass again.

"That's impossible."

"You'll never know until it happens or not happen."

"Zchy…"She said in a reprimanding voice and a glare.

"Alright, alright. I'm just stating out the possibilities." He said chuckling. "Zchy for a nickname, eh? I love it." He thought aloud.

Not realizing that he said that aloud, he didn't notice that Hermione blushed again.

Well, as far as they're concern, the conversation about Hermione's life is over. And they continued to appreciate the beauty around them until it was time for them to go back.

* * *

A/N: well that's it. i know i've said i've already written this chapter when i posted chapter 2. it's true. but i also said that i want to have a chapter ahead before i post a new one. i haven't written the next chapter yet because of the lack of response from you my readers! review guys please. because i can't write anything without your lovely thoughts. so please review! thanks... i don't know when the next update will be.. but stay with me please..


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

A/N: so here i am. think i abandoned this story, didn't you? i almost did. but here it is. enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine. simple as that

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunited**

Hermione ate dinner with Zchynard and Nana Sella. Nana cooked their dinner and she and Zchynard prepared the table. The dinner was wonderful. They talked about their day though there weren't much to tell. They had a laugh when Nana Sella slapped Zchynard's hand when he tried to summon a glass of water.

When a comfortable silence fell upon them, she decided to open a discussion about her plan to leave. She told them that she'd leave tomorrow morning and go to Australia to find her parents. She thanked them for their kindness and told them that she'd pay them a visit one day.

Zchynard spoke up. "Then, I'd go with you."

"What?" Hermione asked thinking that she didn't hear him right.

"I was about to leave for Bulgaria the day I found you. Maybe I could accompany you and help you find your parents before I go to Bulgaria. I mean, if that's alright with you." He said.

"But what about Nana Sella?" She asked looking at the old woman who hadn't said a word through the whole topic.

Nana Sella smiled genuinely. "Don't worry about me, dear. I've been living here all by myself for quite a few years now. I'm used to it by now."

"But-"

"No buts. Take my grandson with you if you're leaving tomorrow. I don't think that you've regained your complete strength but if Zchynard's with you at least I won't worry about the both of you." Nana told her off.

Zchynard laughed. "That's my Grandma for you!"

She let out a small laugh herself.

After finishing their dinner and cleaning it up the three of them decided to surrender for the day. Zchynard went to her room (which was actually his) to pack his things and went down back to his "bed" after saying goodnight to her. Hermione didn't have anything to pack so she let sleep engulf her.

The next day, Nana Sella woke up very early. Nana prepared them breakfast while she and Zchynard prepared themselves. They ate happily together. When it was time for them to leave, Nana hugged Zchynard then her. The old woman eyes were teary but not a single tear fell from it. She was a very strong woman, Hermione knew.

Zchynard promised that they'll be back once everything was settled. Hermione nodded her head for confirmation. After Nana Sella hugged them again, they went to leave. They walk the whole way out of the forest and apparated to the airport. They decided to take muggle planes to go to Australia.

When they arrived at Australia, Hermione apparated them to the place where she left her parents. They appeared in front of a small café. Hermione took the lead and went inside. She stopped dead on her tracks as tears filled her eyes.

Zchynard looked at where she was looking and saw that there were a couple laughing at the counter. The woman has the same bushy hair like Hermione's except that it was red. The man has the same hazel eyes and brown hair like Hermione's. He concluded that they were Hermione's parents.

Noticing that they were blocking the entrance, he decided to lead an almost crying Hermione on the counter and let her sit. The woman whom he assumed was Hermione's mother asked them what they would like to have. Zchynard took it on himself to order the two of them a café latté.

Hermione calmed down when their drinks arrived and the woman left with concern on her eyes as she looked at Hermione.

The woman whispered something on the man's ears and the man looked at them. He seemed concern just like his wife but they let Zchynard and Hermione be. Zchynard took a sip on his café latté and encouraged Hermione to do the same. They waited for the people to leave as they drank their orders very slowly. Hermione was very still and quiet. Zchynard figured out that she was probably preparing herself for the talk she's going to have with her parents.

Hermione's mum and dad entertained customers after customers. When the last of the customers left, they decided to talk to Zchynard and Hermione.

"Excuse me, but we're about to close the shop." Hermione's dad told them warily. Zchynard took it on himself to make the first move.

"Hello, Sir" Zchynard looked at the man "and Ma'am." He then looked at the woman. "I'm Zchynard and this is my friend, Hermione." He said gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione looked up and met the worried gaze of her parents. She stood up and with trembling voice and hands, she talked to her parents.

"Mum, Dad." She whispered. The couple looked baffled. Hermione told her tale after that. She told them that she was their daughter. She told them of their life before she obliviated them and why she did obliviated them and asked for their permission to change their memory back to how it should be.

The couple gave their permission and Hermione performed the right spells. Zchynard watched from a corner. When Hermione's parents remembered everything, they cried and hugged their daughter. Hermione was also crying.

Afterwards, Hermione continued her tale. She told them what her life has become after she sent them to Australia. She told them everything except her feelings for Harry and that she left the wizarding world without telling anyone. This made Zchynard frown.

When their family moment was over, Hermione introduced Zchynard to them as her friend who helped her after the war. Zchynard smiled at them and they smiled back. They decided to go to Hermione's parent's house and continue their talk there.

Everything went well after that. Zchynard stayed with the Grangers for another week before going to Bulgaria. He spent most of his time with Hermione. They were very close by the time Zchynard had to leave. Zchynard also got close to Marco and Emerald; Hermione's parents. They made him promise to come back and pay them a visit soon which he gladly said yes.

Hermione was really enjoying Zchynard's company. She could tell him everything and he makes her forget the sad feelings for a while. She was crying a little when they were saying their goodbyes.

"Mio, I'll be back. I promise." He said using his nickname for her. "I just have to settle some things in Bulgaria. I have to see my parents but after that, I'll come back here. Alright?" Zchynard asked Hermione gently. He hugged her gently but also firmly.

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you, then. Thank you, Zchynard. For everything." She whispered.

He chuckled. "You're welcome." He gave her a smile and left.

...xoxo...

_A month later…_

Harry Potter was looking out the window on his room at the Burrow that he shared with Ron. Even after they've rested and all, they still haven't got a clue on where Hermione might be. They've went to every possible place she might have gone to but they found nothing. The only place they could think of is Australia. But even so, they don't know where exactly in Australia did she send her parents to. They've already asked the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for help. And they knew that Kingsley was doing his best. He already contacted the Minister of Magic of Australia for help but still, there's nothing.

Everyone was almost giving up. Everyone except Harry. He helps in the search as much as he can. He makes sure that The Daily Prophet always has the news of Hermione missing on the front page.

'_Hermione, where are you? Please come back. I miss you. I need you.' _Harry thought. It's the same thing every night. Always praying that Hermione would come back to them. Come back to him.

But she never did, never might will...

* * *

A/N: so i'm sorry for the very, very late update. for more information about this story please check out my profile. review please! don't forget!

Zchynard


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

A/N: see! see! chapter 5 is on. enjoy! R & R. read author's note at the end.

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter is mine, i swear that harry and hermione would have ended up together.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Decision**

_In Australia…_

Knock. Knock.

Hermione placed her book down on the small table beside her as she got up from the comfy chair she was sitting on to open the door.

It was a first from her month of stay in her parents' place that someone came after her mum and dad left for work. Her parents continued managing their coffee shop instead of going back to London. That suits Hermione perfectly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'_Geez. Excited much?' _the witch thought. "I'm coming!" she hurried to get the door.

She opened the door slowly.

"Hey." The man greeted her.

"Zchynard! You're here!" she exclaimed happily and hugged the man tightly.

"Yep. And I'm hoping you'd be kind enough to keep me for a few weeks?" he said as he hugged her back.

"Of course!" She said excitedly. "Come on, let's go inside."

Hermione took Zchynard's hand and pulled him inside. When they were inside and Zchynard had dropped his bag on the couch, Hermione faced him with a hurtful look.

"You didn't send me a single letter. I was worried. Really worried." She told him looking directly on his unique eyes.

Zchynard chuckled a bit. "I was kinda hoping you'd miss me." He touched her cheek softly.

"I did. It was kinda lonely without you. And the new short hair really suits you." She hugged him again.

"Me too." They were like that for a few seconds. Just hugging each other. "So where's your Mum and Dad?"

Hermione stepped back a little to look at him. "They're working. You rest for a bit while I prepare you something to eat." She turned to go to the kitchen.

"Mio." There was certain seriousness on Zchynard's voice that made Hermione turn to him.

"Yes?" she asked him.

Zchynard took something from his bag's pocket. He threw it at her and she stumbled to catch it.

"What's this?" she was so confused but when she looked at the paper more carefully, she noticed that it was the Daily Prophet. It's been so long since she saw and held one. It made her heart beat faster.

"On the airport in Bulgaria, there was this man who came from London, I guess, that had it on his coat's pocket. I asked if I could have it saying that I'm also a wizard carefully. He gave it to me." Zchynard explained.

Hermione kept looking at the prophet. She didn't open it or read it; she just looked at it blankly. Zchynard got tired of waiting for her to react so he told her to look at the front page. She did. There in the front page was her face and the headline above it said_,_ "_Hermione Granger still missing."_

Hermione read the whole article. A few tears fell down her beautiful face when she read about how Harry, the Weasleys and the Order was still looking for her and that to contact them at any cost if someone ever find her whereabouts. Despite her avoiding them, she truly missed them. Her family.

She wiped the tears away and faced Zchynard. "Help me, please. Come with me back to England."

Zchynard smiled widely. "Of course. I was just about to say that you should go back and reunite with them."

Hermione went to sit on the couch. "No, Zchy. We're going back there to kill Hermione Granger."

The smile on Zchynard's face vanished instantly. "What are you talking about?" He sat on the couch in front of the one she's sitting on.

"I've been thinking of ways to completely take myself out of their lives. And I came up with the idea of dying. Well, I'm not really going to kill myself. I'm just going to make it look like I died." She mumbled.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"I've already thought of a great plan. Every hole covered. The only thing needed is to put it to work."

"Mio –" Zchynard started on a reprimanding voice but Hermione cut him off.

"Zchy, I know what I'm doing. I have thought about this for a million times and I've made my decision. So it's either you help me or you don't." Hermione looked at him with unwavering eyes.

"You know I'll help you but does it have to be like this? They're your friends and they love you. Why don't you just go back to them? Everything would be better that way." Zchynard told her sadly.

"Because it has to be like this. There's no other way." Hermione stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Mio, please."

"I'll prepare something for you to eat. Wait here." Her tone made it clear that there's nothing more to say about the topic.

Zchynard didn't argue anymore. Not because of her final tone but because of her will. She has decided. It's final. He was just making it hard for her more than it already is.

When Hermione disappeared from his view, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"This is going to be one hell of a journey. I hope we won't regret anything for this decision."_

Hermione felt tears run down her face continuously. This was what she wanted. This was what it's going to be. There's no turning back now.

"_It's for the best." _

_

* * *

_

A/N: i know it's short. but i didn't get much response. reviews make the world go round. more reviews faster update. I'm done with the next chapter and it's harry's POV! i'm excited to post it and i will post it if i get more than 3 reviews for this chapter. i haven't written the 7th so wait up. i'll write it now. don't forget my reviews!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Death

A/N: since i got the three reviews i wanted, here's chapter 6! enjoy!

Disclaimer: harry and hermione is going to be together, that is, if i own them.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Death**

"Hey, Harry and Ginny." George greeted me and my girlfriend as we enter the shop he and Fred established.

George kept the shop going even after Fred's death. One of our great losses during the war. He said it's for Fred and Ron's helping him when he's not busy looking for Hermione. Hermione. It's been two months and we still haven't found her. But we're not stopping. Never.

"So I'm glad you two decided to visit. Ron's checking some stuff but he'll be here soon enough." There's not the same cheeriness on George's voice since he lost his twin but he's getting better.

"It looks like the shop is doing well, George. Nice." I told him as I picked up the newest trick of the shop.

"Well, everything's returning to normal now. It's been two months since the battle. Everyone wants to have some fun." Ginny, the girl who has always loved me, said beside me. She flashed me that loving smile of hers and I smiled back. She's giving me the strength I need even though I know that I hurt her sometimes. I love Ginny.

We kept looking on the items on the shop. It was still as amazing as it was. It was still very early that it's only me, Ginny and George that's in the shop. The door opened and I thought it was Ron until George greeted him like he usually does when it's the customers.

I looked at the man oddly. He was wearing a very long, black cloak. He doesn't look like a death eater or that sort but there was definitely something. Ginny decided to catch up with George while I kept on observing the man.

He was looking at the walls as if there was something he was searching. His eyes focused on a poster for a split second. Then, he started looking at the tricks. He examined and smiled at something he thought was good. I noticed that his eyes were of different color. That was odd. The one is green and the other is blue. Who was this man?

I looked at the poster he looked at. It was Hermione's smiling face. MISSING. We kept it on the shop for the chance that someone might have seen it. Why was that man searching for it? Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

The man passed me and walked to the poster. Examining it. A frown was beginning to form on his forehead. I was curious again.

"I've seen this woman before." The man said in almost a whisper. But it was enough to get mine and the Weasley's attention.

"What did you say?" It was Ginny who reacted first and she went to stand beside the guy.

"This woman," he said pointing to Hermione. "I'm pretty sure she was that woman I saw earlier. She looked so beautiful that's why it caught my attention."

"Where did you see her?" I asked and I was soon beside Ginny. My heart was beating fast. After two long months we can finally see her again.

"The muggle news. On my way here earlier I saw her picture on the news." The man said with certainty.

"The muggle news? Why was she there?" George joined in the conversation.

"A car accident I think. I don't know the details. I didn't care to watch it longer. After all, I'm not interested in a dead woman."

Dead woman. No. That's not possible. There's no way a car accident could kill a great witch like Hermione.

"Dead? Who's dead?" Ron entered the shop completely. It looked like he only heard the last part. But I couldn't bother. My mind was blank. The man was so certain.

"This woman here." The guy pointed at the poster again.

Ron's jaw dropped. He was holding the man on his collar the next moment.

"You're lying! Who are you?"

"Ron!" Ginny and George shouted and pulled Ron back. Ron was trying to fight them off.

"Harry! Snap out of it!" Ginny shouted at me.

I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure she's the woman you saw? You might have mistaken her." My voice was breaking.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure it's her. You can check the muggle news if you want. I'm sure you can find some more details." The man looked at me sadly. "I have to go. I hope I helped."

The man left the shop. I stood frozen. We all were. Ron broke.

"No! I don't believe him!"

"Let's go see what we can find in the muggle world." It took all my strength to say that and to force myself to move.

George stayed to tell the rest of our family and friends of the incident. Ginny lead our way since me and Ron were both dying inside. I held myself. There's no proof. He might have been wrong. That's what I told myself.

It was all in blur. The next thing I knew we were in the hospital. Ginny was talking to a doctor that was assigned with the car accident Hermione was involved.

"Excuse me doctor. We're looking for Hermione Granger." Ginny's voice was trembling as well.

"Hermione Granger? You won't find her here. The rest of her was sent to the morgue." The doctor said with pity.

"The rest of her?" Ron and I blurted at the same time. Ginny broke down and cried. I went to hug her never taking my eyes away from the doctor.

"Tell us what happened, please." I whispered. There was a lump in my throat that hurts.

The doctor sighed.

"She was riding a cab. The break broke and they fell off a cliff. The driver was able to jump out but he said that got stuck inside. The cab exploded. She was burnt. Really burnt. The body wasn't identifiable. If you could even call it a body. It was almost ashes."

"How did you know it was her, then? You could be wrong!" Ron shouted.

"Her bag was somehow recoverable. It was a few feet away from the main fire. It has her identification card. And the driver confirmed that the woman on the burnt i.d. was his passenger."

"No! No! No!" Ginny cried in my chest. "It can't be!" She sobbed and sobbed.

Ron fell to his knees.

The doctor looked at us sadly. "So I assume you're her family. You can get her things on the one taking care of her… of her." The doctor said finally.

We went to the morgue. Ashes. Her ashes were all we got. No body. They cremated her. It was so bad that they took it on themselves to decide on what to do with her. I can't take it anymore. The others arrived and I left. I feel like dying.

Hermione. It was my fault. I apparated to Hogwarts. I walked to Dumbledore's grave not feeling anything. I walked and walked. Blank. I don't know what to do, what to think.

When I was in front of Dumbledore's grave, I broke. I cried. I shouted. I… I…

Tears leaked from my eyes non-stop. Hermione was gone. Dead. All my fault. I haven't even said thank you for all the help, for everything, and for the love. I need her. I know a part of me died with her.

I love Hermione. I don't know what kind of love it is. But I love her. It's too late now to tell her that. And it's like someone's crushing my heart.

"I love you, Hermione. I do really." I murmured. "I'm sorry." I sobbed. I wish Dumbledore could help me. I cried and cried until no more tears came out.

I stood up and walked back to my family. My family that mourns with me for the lost of another member of our group. Our family. I have to be strong for them. I will be. Even if it kills me.

...xoxo...

I looked at my family crying over my _death_. Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys, the Order. All of them were there, grieving over _my_ ashes. Every tears they cried was like a knife stabbed straight into my heart. Ron was just there, sitting on a corner. Crying. He loved me. I loved him, too. But not in the same way. I'm sorry, Ron.

Harry. He left as soon as the others arrived. It hurts me most to see the pain that I caused him. But it's for the best. He'll be better without me. He can start his own family. With Ginny.

They don't even know I'm watching them. Not when I looked like a middle aged woman with my middle aged husband looking for the missing body of our child. Zchynard held my hand. He's helped me with this more than he knows.

"Let's go." I told him. He nodded.

We walked to the door. For one last time, I looked at my family. A tear fell down my face and I turned my back on them. "I love you all. I'm sorry." I whispered.

Zchynard lead the way out. I knew he was worried about me. But I can't say I'm ok because I'm not. Not going to be in a few years, perhaps. But this is my choice.

* * *

Zchynard: I would like to thank quinzy, panther eyes and blackNdeadly for giving me the three reviews i asked for. thank you guys. keep on reading!

To everyone else who reads my story, thank you. keep on reading! enjoy! please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Starting Over Again

A/N: i'm so busy with my life. i'm living in a dorm now so i wasn't able to update fast. i won't be but i'll still try. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Zchynard!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Starting Over Again**

_Months later…_

I kept on walking until I reached the tree that me, Ron and her used to sit under during our Hogwarts days. Everything's almost the same. The tree, the lake, the view. Everything still looks the same except the addition of the white tomb of Dumbledore.

I sat under my favorite tree. I was thinking of what my life has become. Inside the great castle, people were celebrating of the first anniversary since the death of Voldemort. Everyone is happy now. The people we lost can never be back but now, we have a better world because of them. But despite the happiness around me, I can't stop the pain. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore and the others, I miss them so much. And today is also the exact same day that _she_ left.

I won't think about this anymore. I won't think about her. I'll go celebrate inside with the others. That's what I told myself and yet, I can't pull myself to stand and go there.

"Harry?" that sweet voice that I know so much called. I heard her footsteps moving to where I am. I closed my eyes.

"Harry." She said. She sat with me, resting her head on my shoulder, telling me that she was there for me in her own way.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." It's true. I don't know what to think anymore.

"It's been a year already. Everyone's moving on with their lives." She said.

"Yes. I'm happy for them." I told her.

"Yes. But you're not happy yourself." She distanced herself from me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Hermione is not coming back, Harry."

I flinched. I knew that. And I know I'm making Ginny's life as miserable as mine.

"Hermione was important to us. We all loved her, Harry. But she's not with us anymore. We all have to move on!" I can see the hurt in her eyes. It hurts me to see her hurt. But I can't help it.

"Hell, even Ron's moving on, Harry! Why can't you?" tears rolled down her beautiful face. I reached to wipe them off but Ginny refused me.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't know why but I…"

Liar. I know why. I love Hermione. Maybe even more than I love Ginny. But I can't tell Ginny that. I'm already hurting her; I don't want to intensify it.

Silence. She kept on crying silently and I don't know what to say. I have to come up with something.

"I feel guilty. It's my fault she died." I whispered.

She looked at me. Trying to see through me but I don't think she did.

"It's not your fault, Harry. It's no one's fault. Move on, please." She was pleading and I knew I had to stop myself from hurting her, no matter what.

"Come here, Gin." I motioned her to my open arms. She hugged me. I hugged her back. "I love you, Ginny. I really do."

"I love you, too." She looked up at me and I kissed her. Softly. I tried to feel her. To feel the feelings she gave me back in my sixth year but…

"I'll be here for you, Harry. We'll make it." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I'm really thankful for Ginny. That I have her in my life.

We sat there in our previous position. Her head resting on my shoulder and I intertwined our fingers.

"You know what? I think Luna's perfect for my brother." She said minutes later.

I had to smile at that. Luna kept on visiting the burrow for no apparent reason. Being as energetic as she was, it was just so hard not to feel happy. She affected Ron most. She made him laugh, talk some sense, she helped him get over Hermione's death. I'm happy for Ron even though he hasn't really considered asking Luna out. He hasn't even admit the fact that he likes Luna. He keeps on denying it even though it was really obvious. He's probably thinking that he couldn't like anybody else except Hermione. Not when it's only been months since she passed away. It would appear like he's a hypocrite, a pretending bastard. But I don't think of it that way. I'm just glad that Luna's making him be the way he was before.

I saw Ginny looking at me with testing eyes. She's probably thinking that I'm not approving of it. I smiled more widely.

"Yeah, I think she is. It's a pity though that Ron hasn't asked her out yet." I said sincerely and I knew Ginny sensed it.

"You and I know what Ron's thinking."

"Yeah. And you and I know that he's wrong. Why don't you put some sense on your brother's brain?" I asked her playfully.

"Believe me, I tried." She answered exasperatedly. I chuckled and she did, too.

"Hey!" Ron shouted a few meters away from us. Luna was beside him. "The party's started and is going to end soon if you don't go inside now!"

"He's certainly right. You might not get to see the nargles if you don't go with us now." Luna said in her loony voice.

I chuckled once more.

"Alright, Luna, Ron. We're coming." I stood up and offered my hand to Ginny. She took it and stood up too. We walked to Ron and Luna.

Luna started talking a bit and then, Ron kept on talking and talking until we arrived at the great hall. She really does know how to twist him.

I watched the scene around me. Students, professors, parents, ministry of magic officials, everyone was there having fun. This is how it should be. This is how it's going to be.

I looked up at the magical ceiling of Hogwarts.

'_Are you watching up there, Hermione? See how happy they are? Are you happy there? I'm not, right now. But I'll be, I promise.'_

...xoxo...

_Hermione's second death anniversary…_

I sat under a tree near the harbor, feeling the cool wind, looking at the ocean. It's been two years since I went to England to _die_. Two long years. I didn't completely leave the wizarding world. Once in a while, I visit Australia's wizarding world with Zchynard to buy spell books. I studied healing spells and defensive spells most.

I help my parents manage the coffee shop. Zchynard helps too. My life is getting better. Sometimes my parents would ask me about my friends in England or when am I going to visit them again. And to make my parents happy, together with Zchynard, I go back to England every six months. We don't go there for nothing, we actually visit Nana Sella. And when we're back here I just made up stories for my parents about my friends there. I don't know what's really going on with them. I never set a foot inside the wizarding world of England since the day I _died_. I'm just hoping that they are happy.

I heard some noise and looked at where I thought it came from. I saw Zchynard walking towards me. Zchynard stayed with my family since then, leaving once in a while to visit Bulgaria. We even had a room built for him instead of letting him sleep on the couch. He's been really good with me and my family. He helps with the work and everything. He also makes me laugh specially on days like these.

A year ago, Zchynard confessed his feelings for me. I wasn't able to return it then and he said he understood. I knew he did. But he stayed, waited and still waiting for me to give him a chance. I like Zchynard. I really do. But… I love someone else.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you thinking?" he asked playfully. I smiled at him.

"You."

"Me? Yeah, right." He sat beside me. "It's been another year, eh?"

I looked at the waves of the ocean. "Yes. I'm getting better."

"I guess so. You don't space out that much anymore." Was his quiet reply. "So what are you really thinking?"

I sighed. He just doesn't believe me, does he?

"You. Me. Us." I faced him.

"Us?" he ran his hand trough his short hair.

"Yes. Us." I smiled. "I was thinking of giving us a chance."

"Really?" he sounded so excited but I have to make some things clear.

"But Zchy, you have to know that I'm not completely o-over h-him." I looked down. I wonder if that hurts him. That day he told me his feelings and I turned him down, he just smiled as if he was expecting it.

"I know that, Mio. And I don't mind. As long as you'll give me a real chance to help you move on." He raised my chin up so I was looking directly at his beautiful eyes. Its uniqueness always mesmerizes me.

I smiled at him and felt tears blurring my eyes. I was so undeservingly lucky to have him. "Thank you, Zchy."

"You're welcome." He wiped the tears away and held me in his arms. "So it's official? We're together now?"

He seemed really excited that I can't help myself from chuckling. "Yes, we are together now."

"Alright! Yes!" he exclaimed and laughed. I laughed with him.

Maybe one day I'll learn to love him the way I loved Harry. Hopefully, I'll love him even more. It seems impossible but right now, with me in his arms, I think it will happen. Zchynard isn't hard to love. And I'll love him the way I should.

'_I'm going to start over… with him… with us…'_

_

* * *

_

Zchynard: Thanks to my reviewers blackNdeadly, panther eyes and quinzy! thanks for the reviews. keep on supporting!

But i still hope that others would also review. i'll be waiting. and you will, too. for the next update. sorry. ^^


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

A/N: hey there! R&R! enjoy and read A/N below!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Return**

_3 years later…_

I'm so happy. It's our 3rd anniversary of being together. Who would have believed that Zchy and I are going to last this long? I'm really blessed.

As celebration, we decided to spend the day on the beach. We had a picnic, we swam, played in the water and now, we're just lying on the sand after a very long day. It was really great. The three years I've spent with him were always great. I know he really loves me and I have learned to love him, too. And spending this whole day with him _almost_ made me forgot what I did 5 years ago. And I can't think about it right now!

I'm just happy that I'm resting my head on Zchy's muscular chest with my hand on his abdomen. Zchynard's hands were under his head just like you normally would do when you don't have a pillow or just thinking. And I know he's thinking. He's been really quiet since we got on our current position. I can't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Mio?" he said suddenly as if knowing that he's really working up my mind.

"Hmmn?" I murmered.

"You do know that I love you, right?" I looked up at him and saw him staring back at me.

"Yes, of course. Why?" I'm getting more confused.

"And… you do… love me… right?" he hesitated.

I leaned on my elbow to get a better look at him. There was something in his eyes that I just can't name. It looks like… like… doubt? But why would he have doubts? I do love him.

"I do. I love you, Zchynard." I made it loud and clear with no hesitation. "Why are you asking? After three years, don't tell me that you still have doubts?" I narrowed my eyes. How could he?

He sat up Indian style, facing me completely. He took my hands and held them with his. "Let's go back to England, Hermione."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I want us to go back to England." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why? What for?" I tensed.

"I want you to reunite with your friends." He squeezed my hand gently.

"Zchy, I'm already dead to them. I can't go back." I told him wishing that he'll let this go.

"I think your friends would be happier if they know that you're alive."

"They'll get angry. They'd think I tricked them or something." I reasoned out.

"You did trick them." I groaned. "And if they get angry at you instead being happy that you're well and alive, then we'll go back here in Australia and live the way we've been living."

"Why don't we just live like we are now? We're happy, right?" I said trying to find a way out.

"For peace of mind. At least then, you won't have to feel guilty about tricking your friends." I looked at him. I wonder why he was so persistent. We haven't really talked about this that much.

"What brought this on, Zchynard?" I watched him carefully.

He kissed the palm of my hands and placed them on both sides of his face, without releasing it.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life having to share your heart with someone else." He said intensely.

"W-what are you talking about?" He's saying that I still love Harry? He is out of his mind. "Don't you believe that I love you even after all these years?" Hurt laced my voice. It did hurt. How could he doubt me?

"I know you love me. I can feel it. But not completely. It's like there's this part of your heart and love that would always belong to him. Call me selfish but I can't live with that." He squeezed my hands tighter.

I removed my left hand on his right cheek and caressed his face with my right. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. "Look at me, Zchy. I love you." I said stressing out each word. "I'm over h-him, already. You helped me."

He stared at me and I stared back to make him believe me. But his next words weren't what I expected them to be.

"Then, there's no reason for you not to go back." He said.

"Zchy, listen-"

"No, you listen. Please, let me talk." He pleaded and I nodded my head.

"The reason you decided to leave and _die_ was Harry, right? Because you want to forget him and you think that your friendship would end since you confessed your feelings and that you would make it hard for him. Those were the reasons why you left them, right?" he asked me seriously. He never took his eyes off me.

I don't know what to say. He got it right. Those were the reasons why I decided to _die_. I was such a coward. Minutes passed and I still didn't say anything. Not that I didn't want to but rather because I can't. It was so hard.

He seemed like he was tired of waiting for me to talk that he continued and I had no choice but to agree with him.

"If you truly don't feel anything for him anymore, then we could go back. We will go back." Famous last words. I hate it. I just nodded.

"I love you, Mio."

"I love you, too." I told him. Maybe he'd reconsider if I can convince him that it's only him I love now.

He smiled his dazzling smile at me and I forced a smile back. He leaned on closer to me and softly and gently, he kissed me. I encircled my arms on his neck and kissed him back.

I can feel that he was tensed. And I decided, I'll go back with him so that I can give him security of my love and a peace of mind. I do love him.

Slowly, he laid me down on the sand and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip. He placed small kisses on my jaw line up until under my ear. And I shivered when he whispered softly. His warm breath tickled me.

"I love you so much, Hermione Granger."

"I love you so much, too, Zchynard Fortalejo."

...xoxo...

"Hey! Sorry we're late." Ginny and Luna greeted me and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron.

Luna gave Ron a peck on the lips and she smiled at me. We finally got Ron to ask her out on the 2nd anniversary celebration of our won fight against the darkest wizard in the history. Luna was so happy and so was Ron. They were really perfect for each other. She took a sit next to him. Ginny, on the other hand, gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat beside me.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I asked her. She's really been out lately since she's on vacation. She hardly is since she became chaser of the Holy Head Harpies.

"Visit George and the shop and just hang out with the three of you." She smiled.

"Really, Gin. You could have planned something more definite since you hardly hang out with us lately." Ron whined.

"Look who's talking." Ginny spat. "You and Harry have also been busy these couple of months with your missions, right? I should know since Luna watched a lot of my practice which could only mean that you're not around."

"Hey, I don't have a choice." Ron whined.

"Whatever." I had to chuckle at that. I missed their bickering.

"Plumperdink, did you eat already?" Luna asked using her nickname for Ron.

I tried to fight back a smile and so did Ginny. The name was just so funny.

"Nope." Ron said ignoring us.

"Let's order." I said. I was hungry myself.

We ordered and ate, talking once in a while, sharing news or whatever. Everyone's busy nowadays. Luna's handling the quibbler now. Neville's going for a teaching position in Hogwarts. George is busy with the shop especially now that he's opening a branch at Hogsmeade. Ginny is a chaser. Ron and I are aurors. We are definitely busy now but at least, everyone's doing great.

"She's back." Luna said out of the blue.

"What?" the three of us chorused.

"I've been telling you since last week, haven't I? And now she's here." Luna said cheerfully.

We all know what she's talking about. We were having dinner at the Burrow when she suddenly said that _'she is coming back'_. We asked her who was she talking about and she caught us all in surprise.

"_Hermione's coming back soon!" Luna jumped happily._

I remember how I felt angry. Why did Luna have to say that? She's not coming back! Never coming back!

Ron and Ginny talked to her about it being impossible but as Luna as she is. She fought for what she believed. We just had to tell her to stop saying it because that's impossible. She did stop but she'd still mention it sometimes. Just like now, out of nowhere there's the 'she's coming back' thing again. We decided to just agree with her so that she'd stop.

"Oh yes. That." Ginny said sarcastically. "Yup, Luna she is coming back."

Ron looked at me and I just shrugged.

"No! She is back!" Luna insisted happily. "Come on, let's go see them." And she went out heading towards the joke shop.

"Sheesh." Ron murmured while touching the back of his neck. I just smiled and Ginny chuckled.

"She is so the Luna I know."

"Yup." I agreed with her.

Luna was waiting for us impatiently at the corner we have to take a turn to reach the joke shop. We all smiled at her, all thinking the same thing. _Luna_.

She smiled that very cheerful smile of her. "I guess it would be unfair to see her first, right?"

Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny faked enthusiasm. I kept quiet. We took the turn and walked slowly.

In front of the shops there were two hooded figures looking at the entrance. They were standing close to each other. I saw Ron and Ginny get a grip of their wands. No one wears long, black, hooded cloaks nowadays and they really look suspicious. I did the same.

"Oh my!" Luna shouted and we looked at her alarmed. She was looking at the suspicious people and it looked like she gained their attention too. I noticed the smaller one stiffened but we were still a little far from them that I can't see the face.

"HERMIONE!" Luna exclaimed and ran towards the smaller figure. She took the person by surprise and the person stumbled backwards.

The hood fell down and revealed…

* * *

Zchynard: so here's chap 8. what do you think? share your thoughts! about the updates, i'd still like 3 reviews? and i probably update weekly due to my busy schedule. please stick with me.

and a request. please vote emma watson at teen choice 2010! .com


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry

A/N: chapter 9! yipee! ok. originally this is only half of the ninth chapter. but since i'm not yet finished with it and i wanna give you guys an update. i cut it. now read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Zchynard is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sorry**

_The hood fell down and revealed…_

A beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes that I could never forget. Shock. I don't know what to think. It was impossible.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ron raising his wand. I raised mine, too, and pointed it to the one pretending to be Hermione. That's right, she was pretending. Hermione can't be alive because if she is, then why would she hide from us for 5 bloody years?

In half a second, the other person pulled the pretender and Luna behind him and pointed his wand to us. He was protecting her. Bastard!

"Ron! Harry!" Luna shouted at us. "Put your wands down! It's Hermione!"

"She's not Hermione, Luna. Hermione's dead!" Ron shouted back. "Come here, Luna. Stay away from them!" I heard the worry in his voice.

Ginny was standing so still I wondered if she's alright but the enemies caught my attention.

"Put your wand down, Zchy. They won't hurt us." I stiffened. Not because the voice was soothing and confident but because I know that voice. That voice hunted me down for days and years in my sleep. That voice that I've been wanting to hear since that fateful day. _That voice_.

The guy she called Zchy hesitated but still did what she asked. He kept his wand on his side, ready to fight anytime.

I was too shocked to do anything. I knew Ron noticed the voice too because he stiffened just like me. We kept our wands raised.

Ginny took a step forward, alarming me and Ron. She stopped.

"If you are Hermione, what do I want my first child's gender to be?" Ginny asked silently.

I looked at the woman's face. She was nervous, I could tell. She was shaking a little bit.

A little smile graced her lips. Her gaze connected with mine for a second, then, she looked at Ginny.

"It doesn't really matter-"

"Just answer her question!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped at him. "Go on." She told the woman in a serious tone.

"It doesn't really matter," she repeated, "as long as he or she is a potter."

That shocked me. I didn't know if that's the answer but I never knew Hermione and Ginny ever talked about it.

"My God." Ginny whispered. Tears were running down her eyes. She ran to the woman and hugged her full force.

I was rooted to my spot. Ginny confirmed it was her. But how?

"How?" Ginny asked Hermione, echoing my thought.

"I can tell you. But not here." She said looking around the alley and put her hood on.

"Of course." Luna said merrily. "You could put your wands down now." She told us as she jogged towards us.

Things happened on a blur since then. My incapable mind wasn't able to cope up with the events.

I remember Ginny leading the way inside the shop and Hermione and the guy following her. I remember Luna dragging me and Ron. George's stunned face when he saw Hermione. I remember each one of us using the floo to go to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's expression and the way she almost fainted and the hugs that they gave her. I remember her saying that she'll explain everything which leads to where we are now.

In the dining room, Hermione sat on the head chair, Ginny on her right and Luna on her left. Ron was beside Luna followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. George was sitting beside Ginny and I was next to him. The man accompanying Hermione was leaning on the door on Hermione's right.

I didn't need to look around to know that their faces were wearing the same expression as I am. Shocked and anticipating. Deep inside I was feeling more than what I show. I felt betrayed, confused, happy, and sad and hurt all at the same time. But I was hurting more.

"First, I'd really like to say sorry for leaving without a word. I'm sorry." I can see that she was in the verge of crying. I hurt even more.

"Why did you leave? Tell us everything." Ginny said slowly.

She started with the time she left Hogwarts. She said she apparated to a forest where this Zchynard guy found her. I wasn't paying to the guy just like the others that we didn't really noticed him that much until Hermione mentioned him.

She stood up. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you to them. I'm so nervous." She whispered to the man as she went to him.

She held his hand and pulled him to the table with her. They were standing in front of us. Hermione motioned for him to remove his hood.

"Hi, I'm Zchynard Fortalejo. Nice to meet you." He said as soon as he got rid of his hood.

We were silent. I was the first to regain my thoughts.

"YOU!" I jumped. I was enraged. This was the man who told us about Hermione's death. I whipped my wand out and pointed it at him.

"Harry!" I heard them cry out but at the same time Ron stood up and did the same thing I did.

"Bloody bastard!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione was fast enough to cast a protego spell when Ron threw a spell at the guy the same time I did.

Ginny and Luna disarmed us immediately. I ran to give the git a good punch in the face but Hermione put herself between us.

"You can't hurt him." I looked her directly in the eyes and felt angrier and hurt. I felt George restraining me while Mr. Weasley restrained Ron.

"Calm down!" Mr. Weasley shouted at us. I kept on staring at her and she stared back. I lost. I shrugged George off and sat back down to my seat. Luna binded Ron and set him free when she was sure he won't do anything stupid.

Ron was red with anger and I knew that they knew I was also fuming.

Hermione looked at me for a while, then, at Ron.

"He's my boyfriend."

My ears filled with buzzing sound. I must have heard her wrong. But she looked so sure. I heard the sound of my heart breaking and getting crushed into millions of pieces. Her boyfriend.

I saw Fortalejo squeezed her hand gently and my heart broke again. I was stupid. So stupid.

She continued her explanation of her absence. About going back to Australia and coming here to perform her plan. I barely listen. It didn't matter. She was back. But she's with someone else. Bloody world! I felt like crying.

"Why did you do it?" Ginny asked. It was a question that somehow I wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know." She was crying, I noticed. I didn't look at her since she told us about her boyfriend. "I thought that the war is over and that no one needs the know-it-all anymore.

Ginny was about to say something but Ron beat her to it.

"That's lame." Ron said in a controlled voice. "You lied to us for that? You left us for that?" he lost his control.

"I'm sorry. But there are other reasons that I can't tell you just yet." She cried harder and I hurt even more.

"You lied to us! I thought we were your best friends! You're family here! And this is what you did?" Ron stood up seething with anger.

I glared at him. He shouldn't be too harsh on her despite what she did! It was my bloody fault! I tried to tell him off because I heard Hermione cry harder when I heard the bastard's voice.

"We went back here because she loves you all. Because she wanted to be with you guys again. And I thought _you_ were her friends and family and that you'll love to see her again. But what? You're angry at her for what she did! Would you have preferred her dead than being here with you, well and alive? What a best friend you are!" His voice was so controlled because Hermione was crying on his chest.

_That should be me holding her._ I yelled at myself. I didn't have the right to think of that, I never had.

Despite the controlled voice, the hate and anger on his voice was evident.

"I-I'm sorry." Ron stammered. "I was just—"

"It's okay, Ron. I understand." Hermione sobbed. "I'm sorry." Her voice broke just like my heart.

"I'm going out in the garden." Ron ran with his head down. He was ashamed of what he did, I knew, but I couldn't care. Not when my heart was bleeding, when I found it hard to breathe, when I wanted to cry and shout and… die.

I couldn't care when the woman I love was crying in another man's arms. I couldn't care even if I wanted to. I was dying inside.

...xoxo...

I cried and cried in Zchynard's chest. I can't stop it. My best friend was angry at me and I don't really blame him. Zchynard was soothing my back. I can feel the worry vibrating off him. He really loves me.

I cried for a little more and wiped the tears away.

"I'm going to talk to him."I whispered hoarsely.

He nodded and wiped another tear that fell from my eye. I smiled at him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry looking at us and it was like he was so angry. I guess he feels the same way as Ron. I'd talk to him later too, I decided.

I went out to the garden. I saw him leaning on a tree. He was crying.

"Ron." I called as I walked towards him.

"H-Hermione I-I—" he started but I cut him off.

"It's really okay, Ron. You have the right to say that and to feel that way." I whispered feeling tears starting to form in my eyes again.

"NO! It was very wrong of me! I shouldn't have said that. I-I…" Ron said.

I smiled and touched his left cheek with my right hand. "I love you, Ron. You know that, right?" I told him. I do love Ron. He is like a brother to me.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were alive. I would have waited for you. But… I'm with Luna now." He sounded so nervous and awkward. I had to think about it for a second then I realized that he misinterpreted why I said. Typical Ron. I laughed out loud.

Ron looked at me as if I'm a crazy woman. Well, it's not my fault that he always gets the wrong idea. I laughed more.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, probably feeling like he was missing something. Well, he was.

"Y-You.. Got… It… Wrong…" I said in between laughter. I tried to stop myself because Ron was getting redder by the minute. And it wasn't a good sign.

"I didn't mean that I love you that way, Ron. I'm with Zchynard now. I love you as my little brother." I told him seriously.

He let out a deep sigh. "Great. I thought that you were referring to the time before you left. But you know what? I realize that I love you just like a brother to a sister too!" He beamed at me. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I think you and Luna are really good for each other." I told him.

"Yeah. I know. But I can't say the same about you and that guy." He said as he put his hand on my back and we walked towards the house again.

"You'll like him. He's very nice and he loves me so much. And his name is Zchynard." I told him, remembering that he called my boyfriend as _that guy_.

He chuckled. It was nice to hear him laugh again.

"Whatever." He said. I elbowed him on the stomach playfully.

* * *

Zchynard: To my readers thank you for reading. And for my reviewers, thanks a real lot guys! i really appreciate it! this is a rushed update so i can't put your names here but i promise next chap i'd special mention you guys!. thanks! thanks!

Keep on reading everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: New Flat

A/N: An update! yey! short one though! written chap 11 already and it's loooong! update next week and after 3 reviews? :D

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 10: New Flat**

We moved our setting in the living room but it was still the same. Everyone was circled around me and I was sitting beside Zchynard. Ron was sitting on the floor with Luna. Ginny on the nearest seat to me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George on a transfigured couch and Harry leaning on the wall very far away from me. It hurt me. He was so distant and angry and hurt. And it was my entire fault.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" Ginny asked me and it caught me off guard. I don't have an answer yet. I looked at Zchynard and I knew that he was thinking about the same thing I was. The conversation we had before we left Australia.

"_How long are we going to stay there?" I asked him._

"_I don't know. How long do you want to stay there?" He asked me back._

"_I really don't know. It wasn't my plan to go back, you know." I told him as I laid my head on his chest. We were lying on the bed talking and thinking._

"_I think we should decide about it once everything is settled there in England." He told me. There was something wrong with him. He's using the same tone he used when he first suggested this going back to England plan._

"_Okay." I agreed. "What's wrong?" I raised myself using my elbow and looked him straight into the eyes._

_He sighed. I know him well enough and he knows that I do._

"_If we go back here and you're still mine," He said softly. "maybe we could talk about marriage." I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he asking me to marry him?_

"_I'm not asking you to marry me yet. But you should know that I will when we get back here. That's if you are still mine." He still has this doubt, I figured. I smiled at him. I know that I will say yes to him once he asks me officially. I do love him._

"How long?" It was Ron who asked this time.

"Err…" I looked at Zchynard again and he didn't say or hinted me or anything. I guess I'm on my own. "Two weeks perhaps?"

"TWO WEEKS!" everyone shouted at me at the same time except Zchynard who looked smug and I wished that I could hex him that minute and Harry who only jumped a little and stiffened.

"You've been gone for five years and you're staying for only two weeks?" Ron scolded me. I sighed.

"Okay. How about a month then?" I told them.

"How about a year?" Luna asked in a sing song type. "Or forever?"

"No. We can't stay for a year that's too—" Zchynard cut me off.

"Actually we could stay here for a year." I glared at him while others beamed at him. He seemed to notice the death glare.

"What? We could. Your parents wouldn't mind and besides this is an opportunity for you to become a healer." He said.

Of course. I wanted to be a healer. I still do. But a year here would ruin my way of living for the past five years.

"Great. It's settled then." Ginny exclaimed.

"NO!" I shouted fast. "I mean, Zchynard would be bored. What would he do here for a year? What would you do?" I asked him harshly.

"Well, I've always wanted to try being an auror."

"Really? That would be easy." Ron answered quickly. "We could get you into training in no time."

"How long does the training takes?" Zchynard asked.

"Two years."

Oh no. A year is something but two years! No way!

"Ugh. That's long." Zchynard said.

"See. We can't stay here for so long. You'll get bored and crazy." I told him excitedly.

"Well, I could always try professional Quidditch." He smiled at me and I knew I wanted to kill him. Bloody uncooperative, good-looking git.

"Professional Quidditch? What position do you play?" Ginny asked him.

"Seeker. I'm Dumstrang number one seeker." He said proudly.

"You mean next to Krum, right?" Ron said. Oh. I smiled. It's going to surprise them once they know.

"Krum? He's second to me, you know." He said even more proudly.

"Yeah, right." Ginny snorted.

"No seriously. You could ask him." Zchynard said.

"It's true. He's better than Viktor. I saw him play." I defended my boyfriend.

"Well, anyway," ginny said. "the chudleys are looking for a seeker and they're having their try outs next week. Why don't you try it?" Ginny asked Zchynard.

"I guess that would be nice." He answered.

Now I wished I didn't even defend him because this would only ensure that we are staying here longer than I planned. No!

"So this time it's really settled!" Ginny exclaimed once again. And I know there was nothing I can do.

...xoxo...

We decided to have breakfast and Mrs. Weasley cooked a lot for my return celebration. I was just happy that they were happy and smiling. Except for Harry. It was like he was broken. But why? Was I ruining his life by returning. I stared at him blankly.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked. "When are you going out on public and where are you going to stay?"

"You could stay here if you want, dear." Mrs. Weasley chimed. But I don't want to. I think I need some space.

"Since it's still early, I think Zchy and I could go look for a flat. About everyone knowing, I'm not ready yet. Give me some more time."

Ginny nodded. "We'll help you look."

"Thanks. And I plan to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. See the professors. I don't think they'll tell anyone if I asked them not to. I really missed the place." I said.

"Great! We'll go with you!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Err… Ron? We have work tomorrow remember?" Harry said in a light tone.

"I'm sure nothing big will happen if we miss work for a day right?" Ron suggested.

"Ronald!" I shouted at him and I saw him cringe. "There's no such thing as Hermione day, is there?" I asked him in a serious tone but deep inside I'm really joking with him.

"Err… no."

"Then, there's no holiday for you, Ronald. You have to go to work." I told him.

He sighed. "Same, old Hermione." We all laughed at that.

Except _him_. He was staring into nothingness. I'm really worried. Is it my fault that he's like this? Of course it is. It has always been, will always be.

* * *

Zchynard: yeah. i know it's short but this is supposed to be part of chap 9 remember? well anyway, i'd like to thank my reivewers! blackNdeadly, quinzy, pixies and panther eyes! thanks a real lot guys! keep on supporting.

To all my readers please review as well! thanks a lot!


	11. Chapter 11: Letting Go

Author's Note: I know. Late update. Sorry! Exams were holding me back. I still have one this week but I had to update so here it is. Read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Letting Go**

We were able to find a nice flat in muggle London. It's very near Diagon Alley so there's really no problem. It has two bedrooms, a nice living room, a kitchen and dining area, and the bathroom was clean and nice as well. And it even has a small verandah. It was a little bit pricey but considering that there were furnitures already and it was quite big, I guess it was just right.

"Wow! I can't believe we found something as good as this!" Ginny exclaimed as she took a seat at the couch.

"Yeah." I agreed. It was really, really nice.

"I'm hungry! It's dinner time already!" Ron whined.

I chuckled. "Of course, Ron. So what do you want to eat? I can call for a delivery."

"Hermione, Mrs. Weasley's preparing something for us, remember?" Luna said.

I smacked my hand at my forehead. "Oh yeah. I forgot." We only looked for a few hours and I'm already tired. I sat at the floor beside Zchynard who was facing the fireplace. I leaned into him. I'm tired.

"Well, I guess we have to go to the Burrow now before Ron complains more." I suggested.

Everyone stood up. Harry who was leaning on the wall a while ago (it's becoming his habit, I think), offered his hand to Ginny. Ginny took it, stood up and smiled at him. I noticed that my hands clenched. I relaxed it. I didn't know why I was even clenching it. Ron and Luna stood up then, me and Zchynard. We all apparated to the Burrow and ate the delicious foods Mrs. Weasley cooked for us.

I missed this. Everything's almost back to normal. Almost. Harry was really quiet and looked blank most of the times. I feel guilt consume me. This is what I did to my best friend.

…..xoxo…

As we apparated in front of the gate of my home for 6 years, I felt my heart started to beat faster and harder. I missed Hogwarts. I felt like crying. This is the place where it all began and it all ended. This was my home. This IS still my home.

We opened the gate and walk slowly. Luna and Ginny had linked their arms while I and Zchynard were holding hands. I looked up at him and I saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I do. It's so amazing. Durmstrang isn't like this. It doesn't have a welcoming feeling. Wow." He said. I smiled. He was like a small child presented with a new toy.

We walked straight to the doors. I saw Hagrid's cabin and I decided that I'll visit him after I see the new Headmistress.

Hogwarts was very, very different from the last time I saw it. I remember walls and statues were destroyed. People crying and mourning. Harry looking tired and I went to talk to him and… No. I shouldn't think of that. I shouldn't and I wouldn't.

Hogwarts was the same as it was before the war. It's still beautiful and enchanting. I cherished the moment and took it all in my heart. We went to the Headmistress' office.

Professor McGonagall was shocked to see me. But when I told her everything, she let some tears fall and hugged me. After all, I'm her favorite student. We did some catching up and I introduced Zchynard to her. She observed him carefully and politely greeted him.

After scolding me and Ginny about how skinny we both are, she let us go. Luna was so lucky she didn't get told. I swear Professor McGonagall needs new eyeglasses. Luna is a lot skinnier than me and Ginny! That old woman. Haha.

We went to visit Hagrid next. He almost broke all of my bones. I was just glad that Zchynard, Ginny and Luna were there to help. Zchynard got a taste of Hagrid's strength when I introduced him and Hagrid shook his hand. Well actually, Hagrid crushed his hand. Almost.

We talked and talked and talked but it was already late in the afternoon and we still have to prepare the things for the small party at our place so we said goodbye. Hagrid cried again but let us go.

Luna and Ginny were happily talking about their plans for the party. I just had to smile at them. It was just like when we were still here at Hogwarts. They were just like kids.

I still have something to do. I looked at the white tomb in front of the lake. I felt the sadness engulf me. I asked them to wait for me at the gate. Luna and Ginny noticed where I was looking and they understood. Zchynard looked at me but didn't say anything. He followed Ginny and Luna. I know that he knows that I really need to do this on my own, that this is something so personal at the moment and so he let me be.

I walked towards the tomb. This was where the great wizard and Headmaster is resting. I knelt in front of the tomb and conjured a bouquet of flowers and laid it in his tomb. I missed Professor Dumbledore. When he was still here, it was like he always had the answer. He made us believe that we can do it, that we'll survive.

"Professor, we miss you. I miss you. I hope you're still here. Maybe you can tell me what to do. Harry… I don't know what to do with him anymore. I wish you could help me." Tears started to fall down from my eyes. "Wherever you are, Professor, I hope you're happy. Thank you for everything Professor. Please watch over us." I wiped the tears and stood up.

"Goodbye Professor. I have to go now. They're waiting for me." As I turned my back, I can't help but say what I was thinking. "I wonder what would have happened if you're still here?" I smiled a small smile. "Thank you and good bye professor. I'll be going."

I walked away thinking of the things that could have happened. Would I have left then? Would I confess to Harry? Or was I going to continue what little Ron and I had? And I would be a Weasley and Ginny would be a Potter now? Things would have been different.

But somehow, as I saw Zchynard reaching out to me with his beautiful smile, I just can't regret any decisions I have made. It brought me to this, it brought me to him.

…xoxo…..

Back at the flat, Ginny and Luna were ecstatic. They were planning to decorate the whole flat! Decorations that were too much considering that it would only be me, Zchynard, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Harry. But no, I won't let them.

"Hey. Why don't you and Zchynard go and buy the groceries now? We only have a few hours, you know." Ginny said as she and Luna thought of where to put a disco and a bar!

"So you can start turning my flat into anything you want? No, I don't think so." I told her. "Why don't you and Luna buy it and me and Zchy would decorate it."

"No way, Hermione." Luna said. "Nothing good will happen if you're the one to decorate it." She shook her head for emphasis.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I'm the smartest witch of our age and she's questioning my decorating ability?

"Well, how about you and Luna buy the groceries and leave the decorations to me?" Ginny said.

"No way, Gin. I am going to be decorating!" Luna demanded.

"Let's settle this with 'rock, paper, scissors'!"

"You're on!"

I can't believe two beautiful and grown up women were playing 'rock, paper, scissors'. Mental girls. I looked at Zchy and saw him watching them amusingly. Then, Luna jumped around. She won. Great. Luna and her ideas.

"So you and Hermione's gonna do the shopping while I decorate." Luna sang. Ginny growled.

"Uh. I think I should stay with Luna. I'm sure Zchynard can help Ginny with the groceries." I told them. There was no way in this world that I was going to let Luna turn my flat into a pumpkin-themed house.

"You can do it right, Zchy?" I pleaded.

"Of course." He jumped up and gave me a small peck in the lips and went to get his cloak.

Ginny looking frustrated followed suit. They left as soon as they were ready. Now, it was just me and Luna. Oh boy. This could be a very long few hours.

….xoxo…..

I looked at the girl who was walking beside me. Ginny Weasley. She was the one Harry Potter chose. I'd say she definitely got good looks but Hermione's beautiful too. I wonder what Potter saw in her that she didn't saw in Hermione. Well, it really doesn't matter. I should be glad that because of her, Hermione is mine.

We walked in silent 'til we arrived at the supermarket. It was near the flat so no apparition needed. I took a cart and followed the red head. I was startled when she suddenly spoke.

"How did you convince her to come back?" she asked softly. I looked at her and she looked back. I can see determination and confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean? She missed you guys." I told her. It was the truth.

"I know she does. But I also know that it wasn't her decision to come back here."

"She just needed a little push. Deep inside, she still cares for you that she agreed." I told her honestly. She was very observant.

She walked a few steps ahead from me, taking ingredients from her right and left and putting them in the cart for a few minutes.

"She's stubborn. I'm glad you convinced her. I guess we owe you a real lot." She smiled at me.

"You don't me anything. I wanted to do it."

"Thank you, Zchynard, for taking care of her for the past few years. Thank you for being there when we weren't. I'm really glad she has you." She told me sincerely.

"I wanted to do it." I repeated.

"Take care of her always, Zchynard. I have a feeling that the reason she left would somehow drive her away again." I looked at the woman. I wonder how much she knows.

"How much do you know?"

"Not much. I just trust my instincts." She walked ahead of me.

Right then, I saw the girl Potter chose. The girl Hermione thought she was inferior to. And I know she wasn't wrong. But she wasn't right either. No one's superior and inferior between the two of them. They were both superior. They were both beautiful, inside and out. Potter is so lucky to have two amazing women loving him. What a lucky bastard.

….xoxo….

Everything turned out fine. Luna and I were able to decorate a house in a not so simple yet not so strange way. Ginny and Zchynard arrived talking about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

We cooked the foods and wait for Ron and Harry. Zchynard told me that he was going to the try out which was one week from now. I smiled at him. He was always with me for the past five years, helping me. He wasn't able to do what he wanted to do. And now, I was just happy that he was happy. I leaned forward and kissed him softly in the mouth. Ginny and Luna were at the kitchen doing last minute checkups.

He responded to my kiss instantly. He kissed me softly and gently like he always does. Making me feel that I was loved and cared for. I love him.

Ron and Harry suddenly appeared in front of us. I turned red in seconds.

"Get a room you two!" Ron said annoyingly.

"Well, in case you forgot Ronald. This is our flat." I told him masking my embarrassment with anger.

"Whatever." He said as he saw Luna and he went to gave her a kiss.

"Now look who needs to go get a room!" Zchynard said and laughed. I laughed with him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry going to the kitchen.

He came out levitating the foods and placing it at the table. "Thank you." I told him and he just nodded.

I decided that I'll talk to him later. Right now, we have a party to start!

…xoxo…..

Despite the fact that there were only six of us, the party was at full swing. Ron and Luna were dancing in a corner while Ginny went to get a few more butterbeers.

I looked at Hermione. She was leaning at him while he rested his head on her shoulders. How lucky he was? I wished it was me. I saw him whispered something in her ear and she turned, smiled and kissed him. I just can't take it anymore. I went out to the small verandah connected to the living room.

What did I do to deserve such cruel fate? I lost my family, friends and risked my life for this world. But what? Here I am, sulking, feeling the pain that my broken and bleeding heart was causing. What did I do to deserve this?

A tear escaped my right eye and I quickly wiped it away when I heard quiet footsteps walking towards me. "Harry?"

That voice. For years, I've dreamt to hear that melody. But now, it only makes my heart shatter.

She stood beside me and I wished that I could touch her and feel her in my arms.

"I'm sorry." It was just like a whisper but I heard the sincerity and sadness that it held.

"For what?"

"For everything. For betraying you, leaving you, for making you feel like this. If it would make you feel better, I'd leave as soon as I can." She was crying at the end of her remarks.

I can't believe her. She was crying because of me. I didn't want her to cry even if she hurts me and makes me want to cry myself. At that moment, I can't resist the urge.

I faced her and puller her to my chest. "Ssshh. It's not your fault." I whispered to her. It was true. It's not her fault that I fell for her, hard and deep. It's my fault.

"I'm really sorry." She sobbed.

"I was just shocked, that's all. Just give me some time and I won't be as grumpy as I am right now." I tried to soothe her back.

"Harry, forgive me."

"I forgive you. Now, don't cry."

She still cried. In my chest. I let her because it was the closest I can get to her. And every tear she cried is like my own tears that I wasn't able to let out. I decided to think that she was crying for me. I love her. And I'm too late. I know.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and she wiped the remnants of the tears away. She smiled a small smile at me. "Thank you." She said. And I forced a smile. If I can't be happy, I don't have to make it the same for her.

We stood there silently. Just looking at each other.

"H-Harry." She said nervously.

"Yeah?" I told her as I turned my face away from her.

"About what I said when I left…"

My heart clenched. It was too painful remembering that time when she said that she loves me. That time when I was the one who owned her heart.

"What about it?" I asked stiffly.

"A-At the time, I meant it. And I'm sorry. I didn't want to confuse you or get in the way of your relationship with Ginny that I decided to leave. I hope you can forgive me and forget that time. I hope that we could be back to the same way before. Best friends."

I looked at her blankly. Best friends. That's what we were, what we were always meant to be. I forced another smile. "Of course."

I know she saw through me. She always had.

I saw her face became nervous and scared. "Does Ginny know? Does she think that I'm planning to steal you away from her? I'm going to explain to her. Don't worry. I'm sorry. I never wanted to cause any misunderstanding between the two of you. Is it the reason why you're like this? Oh. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her."

She was blabbering. I missed her. When she turned to go back inside, I grabbed her wrist.

"She doesn't know. And even if she does, it wouldn't really affect anything. After all, she's not mine and I'm not hers anymore." I never was, I realized.

"What do you mean?" she asked me. As I stared at her beautiful, brown orbs, I knew, I'll never get over her.

"Ginny and I broke up almost two years ago. We're just friends."

"But why? How?"

"There are some things that happen and we can't do anything about it." I smiled at her, hoping to hide how miserable I really am. "Let's go inside."

"But—"

"No buts."

I brought her inside, willing to give her to where she now belongs. I love her and if he's the one who makes her happy, then, I'll just have to be happy for them. I might not ever going to be happy and complete but at least I know that the girl I love is. I love her so much.

* * *

Zchynard: Yeah. Sorry 'bout the late update but it's the longest chapter by far so it's fine right. tell me what you think! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Realization

Author's Note: Guys I am rushing the story now. I want to finish it before my next exam. I haven't proof read this chap. sorry. read and reivew. A/N below is important!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Ralization**

It's been a week since that night of celebration. I already gave an exclusive interview to Luna about my return. The Quibbler will come out today and everyone will know. I sighed.

"It's too early in the morning and you're already sighing. What's up?" Zchynard asked who came out of our room wearing his own Quidditch jersey asked me.

"Nothing. You ready?" I asked him for today was his try out for Chudley Cannon. Ginny will be accompanying us today. Ron and Harry are working and Luna is the new editor-in-chief of The Quibbler.

"Yeah. I just know I'll bag this one." He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled. He is sweet.

Knock. Knock. I sighed. I decided that I will talk to Ginny about what Harry told me and I decided that it would be today.

"Hey." Zchynard greeted Ginny as he let her in.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning. You're very cheerful today." I noticed.

She kissed me on the cheeks. "Of course. Today everyone will know and friends will come to see you which mean more party!"

I chuckled. "And since when did you become party girl?"

Zchynard went inside the room probably to get his broom.

"Since I became a gorgeous, popular Quidditch player?" She laughed. She is so carefree.

"I think I don't want Zchynard to become a Quidditch player now. Not if he'll become a party guy like you." I said sternly.

"Really, Hermione." She said rolling her eyes and I rolled my eyes too and we both laughed.

"Hey. Let's go. Stop laughing like mad girls. You're scary." Zchynard shook his head and I nudged him. Really, quidditch makes him impatient.

We apparated to where the try out was being held. I was wearing a muggle hat that hid most of my face. I'm still not ready to be out in the open.

"What's your broom?" I heard Ginny asked Zchynard as his broom was covered.

"It's a surprise." And Zchynard grinned at her. Show off, that guy.

Ginny and I were left at the stands as Zchynard went to the field with the others who will also try out. He looked at me and I smiled and mouthed 'good luck'. He winked at me.

I looked at Ginny and saw her looking with intense curiosity at Zchynard's broom.

"What the hell is it?" she said frustrated.

I chuckled. "He'll be showing off in a minute, don't worry." She looked at me with confused expression.

"Just watch."

...xoxo...

Watch. Right. But I really wonder what that broom is. Why hide it? I waited patiently.

"Ginny."

"Yes?" I looked at Hermione and saw her fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "What is it Herms?"

"How are you and Harry doing?" She asked nervously.

Oh. That was unexpected.

"We're doing well. Why?" I asked her. I wonder what brought this up. Well, I really expected this to happen sooner or later I just didn't realize that it would be this soon.

"Aren't you two planning to get married soon?"

"What?" I heard gasps and awes at the field so I turned around and I saw—

"I-Is that the new Thunderbolt 3000? It's not even out in the market yet! How did he get one?" Damn. That broom is supposed to come out the season after this one.

"Show off, isn't he?" Hermione smiled.

"How did he get one?" I asked again. I can't take my eyes off that broom. It's supposed to be ten times faster than the Firebolt. What the hell.

"His family owns the company that invented that broom."

"What?" I can't believe this. He's handsome and bloody rich. And down to earth. What a guy.

I saw him flew off to catch the snitch and with amazing speed he caught it in less than a minute. Wow. Extremely wow.

His turn was over so he went back to his position in the line. I looked at Hermione at awe and noticed that she looked so distracted.

I forgot that we were talking about Harry. Yeah. Harry and I getting married.

"Never gonna happen, Hermione."

"What?" she asked.

"Me and Harry getting married. It's never gonna happen."

"What? Why?"

I thought about it for a second. _'Maybe because he's completely in love with you?'_ But I can't tell her that, can I? Nah. I'm supposed to not notice it or so they thought.

"We're through, Hermione. We're just friends." I smiled at her sadly. How lucky she was to be the one who holds Harry's heart.

"Why did you broke up?" She asked even more nervously than earlier.

I knew something was up. I knew something happened that night she left. Is that what makes her nervous? Is that what brought this up? I hope I know.

"We fell out of love. That's the best way to phrase it." I smiled sadly again.

Actually, he fell out of love. I'm not in love with him anymore but I still can't see myself with anyone else.

I looked at Hermione who was now silently looking at nothing. I looked at her boyfriend and I felt sad for him. I know Hermione still feels something for Harry. Even after five years, Zchynard still wasn't able to have her completely.

If it wasn't for him, I would have done something for Harry and Hermione now. If he wasn't such a good guy, I wouldn't mind hurting him for the only guy I've ever loved to be happy.

How come fate could be so cruel to people who did nothing but love and put other people's happiness before their own. Don't they deserve so much more than that? They gave their life for other's well being and this is what they got. Life can be so cruel.

...xoxo...

We went back to the burrow to spend the rest of the day there. Molly prepared a very wonderful lunch for all of us. Harry and Ron arrived just in time for all of us to eat.

"Bloody hell. Those people are mad!" Ron exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch. I noticed that he looked so tired.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Hey, Herms."Ron replied sounding so exhausted while Harry gave me a nod and sat down on the seat besides Ron's.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The reporters were basically biting our heads off! They kept on asking and asking about you." Ron said with annoyance in his voice.

Of course. Who else to approach but my best friends, right? This is going to be tougher than I thought.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Not a problem." Harry said and he gave me a small smile. I was stunned and I turned my back on him as I felt a blush creeping into my face. The hell.

"Hello." Zchynard and Ginny said as they went out from the kitchen. They kept on talking about quidditch and the new broom that's why I was on the living room in the first place. I can't stand the whole quidditch thing.

"Hey, mate." Ron greeted Zchy. "How was the try out?"

I saw Harry closed his eyes. He must be tired.

"I nailed it." Zchynard said proudly.

Ginny went to sit on the floor with Zchynard's broom in her hands.

"Who wouldn't with a broom like this?" Ginny said in awe and showed the broom to Ron.

Ron jumped and kneeled beside Ginny.

"Bloody hell! Is this the Thunderbolt 3000?" Ron exclaimed loudly. It looks like that also got Harry's attention. Really. Boys are all the same.

"Yeah. Amazing isn't it?" Ginny said as he touched the broom softly. What's so great about brooms and flying? I don't know.

Zchynard hugged me from behind and I placed my hands over his which was on the top of my tummy. I smiled at him.

"Congratulations again."

"Thanks."

I heard Ginny told Harry and Ron how Zchynard got the broom and how fast it is.

"Wow. Anyone would really nail it with this broom." Ron said in complete awe.

"I know someone who wouldn't get a position in quidditch even if I give her a broom ten times faster than that." Zchynard said while looking at me sheepishly.

I elbowed him in the chest.

"Ouch." He said as he backed off and rubbed the part I hit.

The other three laughed.

"Well, you got that one right." Ginny said.

"She's a lost case after all." Ron backed her up.

"Definitely. A lost case indeed." Harry said as well.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked out to the kitchen. I heard them all laughing and I smiled as well.

Maybe, just maybe, everything will be better.

...xoxo...

Friends keep on arriving at the burrow to see Hermione. She decided to see our friends there instead of their own flat because she wanted to keep it private as much as possible.

People were shocked to see Hermione and were stunned even more when they learned that Hermione has a boyfriend. And all of them wanted to spend time with Hermione to catch up. And so, another party is about to be held at the burrow. This time it isn't only the six of us. The order, D.A. members, professors and classmates from Hogwarts were coming. It's probably going to be nice.

As for me and Hermione, we're doing fine. There's still that small tension between us but we can smile, talk and laugh with each other now. And if I will put the jealousy behind me for awhile, I can see that Zchynard is really a nice guy and he really loves Hermione.

It still hurts. I think it will always hurt but I would just have to endure it. For Hermione's sake.

Hermione applied for a job as a healer at St. Mungo's and she was accepted after seeing what she can do. It's another reason for the party.

The night of the party arrived. It was a casual affair and I sat at one of the seats in the backyard, where the party was going to be held, wearing a blue jeans and a white, long sleeves shirt. I saw Ginny wearing a _very_ short skirt and a black tube. She looked pretty but I just know that she's going to blow Ron's head off with what she was wearing.

I saw Zchynard wearing a black jeans and light blue shirt. Hermione was beside him looking so gorgeous.

She was wearing a simple faded, blue jeans and a pink sweatshirt that hugged her body like a second skin. Darn. I can't help but stare at her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she didn't wear makeup except a light lipstick. Even from afar, I can see her nice curves and then, she looked my way. She smiled at me and I can't help but smile back. She was so hypnotizing.

"Ginny!" Ron bellowed and I snapped out of my stupor.

"What the hell are you wearing?" And there they go again.

I decided to focus my attention on the stars. I wondered. Are they watching me? Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, I wonder what they see when they look at me. I defeated the Dark Lord but look at how I am now. I feel miserable, I probably look miserable. I wonder if I am able to live up to their expectation.

With everything that was going on inside my head. I didn't notice Hermione pulling up a chair beside me to sit down.

"Hey." She said as she sat down and looked at me.

"Hey." I replied.

"You look like you're thinking about something so hard. Is there something wrong?"

I smiled. Despite everything that we went through, she was still concerned about me. This is probably why I can't get over her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff." I told her and I looked up in the sky again.

"What stuff?" She asked with pure curiosity.

I didn't take my eyes off the stars but I answered her all the same.

"What do you think do they see when they look at us?" I asked her.

I saw her looked up at the sky from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Was her silent reply.

We sat there just looking at the stars for minutes. It was a nice feeling, sitting there beside her as if there was only the two of us. It's not what you will call the sweetest moments but nevertheless, it could be the closest we will ever be. That's why I wished with all my heart that the world would stop. I hoped that we could remain there, just us and no one else, forever.

...xoxo...

I don't know why but somehow I just want to keep on gazing at the stars with him. For the first time in years, there was no tension between the two of us. There was only a comfortable silence. This reminded me of those times when we are at Hogwarts and at the hunt, when we were facing difficult times and we didn't need words to comfort each other. Knowing that he's with me makes me feel safe. It always had and always will.

I can't help but think if this is how it really ought to be. Best friends. Is that all that we can be? As I realized what I was thinking, I felt my heart clenched. Somewhere inside the house, someone loves me completely. And here I am thinking of another man and I know I could hurt him by doing so. I don't want to hurt him. He never hurt me and I know he never will. I made up my mind. This will be the last time, Harry, that I will crave for your presence, that I will blush at your smile, that I would wonder about what could have been and what ifs. I can't hurt the only person who stayed with me and waited for me without asking anything in return. I can't hurt him and I don't want to hurt you, me and anyone else anymore. I can't be selfish. I have to let go. Because… this what is destined to happen.

...xoxo...

As I went out carrying plates from the kitchen, I saw the two of them silently gazing at the stars. I saw what I didn't want to but I knew I will see. Love and pain.

I could see from the way their eyes shone that they still have feelings for each other. Even if they were looking at the stars, I knew that the presence of the other beside them was enough to make them look the way they are. I knew that exact moment that I lost Hermione. And I could only smile sadly.

I know what I know. I see what I see. But can she? Can he? Things will get tougher for all of us. I won't approach her. Not yet. I want her to accept it to herself first.

This is where our love ends.

...xoxo...

I can see Zchynard from the stairs so I crept up behind him silently. I saw him looking at the two of them. Realization. That's what I saw in his eyes. But there was also pain, sadness, love and determination.

I look at the three of them and my heart bleeds for them. Harry loves Hermione but he was willing to let her go. For him, she was never his. For me, she always was. Hermione loves Harry but she cares for Zchynard a lot. For her, he was her savior and her new love. For me, he really is her savior but he can never win her heart. Zchynard loves Hermione but he knows how Hermione feels. I don't know how it is for him for he was such a complex person. For me, I can only see his unrequited love.

I hope I can help them all but what can I do? I'm just a certain Ginny Weasley. I can only watch and see how things go. I'm the person from the outside who can see it clearly and maybe one day I'll help them see it clearly as well.

Happiness. What do they have to do to achieve it? What sacrifice do they have to give? I wish I know the answer.

* * *

Zchynard: Like I said I am rushing the story and I'm almost at the end there are going to be two more chapters and the ending. i just need three reviews and i'll post the next chap. :D . anyway i don't have time to proof read this chap and the next chaps so bear with me. I'll edit it after my exams. :D

thanks for the read and the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

Author's note: Okay. There's only two more chapters guys. it's both short. this is unedited but i hope you'll like it. read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confession**

Despite of what I hoped for, we had to move and help out with the others. The few minutes of happiness ended for the party. Everyone started arriving and everyone suddenly became busy. People greeted me when they saw me and I smiled in return.

Hermione was back in his arms again and I can't help the sadness that enveloped my heart. I tried to focus on my friends that were there. It was as if nothing happened and years didn't pass. It was still the same us except the older looks.

I took a butterbeer and sat at one of the chairs. I'm not up to much of partying. D.A. members started coming to me just to chat and I did so with fake enthusiasm. It was nice to see them again and be able to talk to them but it just wasn't what I really needed.

A music started to play and I saw Ron and Luna dancing. Zchynard and Hermione followed. They were so engaged with each other that I doubt if they can see or hear anyone else. I saw him kissed her softly and I heard my heart breaking. I tore my eyes away from then and stood up. I wanted to go away so I apparated to Hogwarts. It's one of the few places that give me a comfortable feeling.

I walked near the lake where Dumbledore's tomb was but went passed it. I went straight to the forest. I walked and walked until I found the place I knew I had left it. I looked at the ground searching for that one thing that could answer my questions. I looked for minutes until I saw it. I picked it up and looked at it carefully. The resurrection stone. I told Dumbledore that I won't look for it again but I had to see them, my family.

I held it tightly in my hands and closed my eyes. I thought of my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, and Snape. I don't know why but I want to see my potions professor.

I felt the cold winds and I opened my eyes. There, in front of me, were my parents and everyone else. I smiled but my smiled vanished as I saw them looking at me with worry and sadness.

"Harry." My mum said.

"Mum." I felt my tears beginning to form in my eyes. I broke down and knelt to the ground. Mum went to hug me and even though I can't physically feel her. I felt the love she has for me.

"What's the problem, Son?" Dad said as he went to place a finger on my shoulder.

"I wanted to see you. I don't know what to do anymore." I saw Tonks leaned on Remus' shoulder and Sirius went beside my father. Dumbledore and Snape remained unmoving but they were looking at me carefully.

"Go on, tell us, Harry." Sirius said.

"Hermione's back. She was the only one who didn't leave me during those hard times when I had no one else, when you were all already gone. When I thought she died, my world crumbled. And now, she's back but she's with someone else. It breaks my heart so much." I told them as I felt tears run down my face.

"You love her so much?" Dad asked me. I nodded.

"Well, well, Potter." I heard my old professor sneered. "I never thought you were so weak."

"Snape!" Remus and Tonks shouted at him. I looked at him and I realized he was right.

"Harry." It was Dumbledore. "It was wrong for you to look for the stone but I understand what you are going through and I can only tell you that there's a reason for everything."

"I just wonder what you see when you look at me." I told them what I really wanted to know.

"I see a brave, young man and I could only feel so much pride and love for him." Mum told me and smiled at me.

"I see a person so much fire in him though he doesn't seem to realize it that much." Dad said.

"I see a guy who went through a lot and survived it all. I see his strength." Sirius said.

"We see a good Godfather and a good person." Remus and Tonks said.

I looked at Dumbledore and saw his eyes twinkling. "I see that young boy who was sorted into Gryffindor and know that he has proved himself, not only to the world but also to himself." Dumbledore smiled.

"I see a different Potter from the one I knew. The Potter I knew doesn't give up. This Potter I see is someone who needs to disappear." Snape stared directly into my eyes.

I saw everyone else staring at him. "What? He wanted me to tell him what I see. That's what I see. I never saw Potter kneeling and crying before."

"You're still a bastard." Sirius said.

"I know. But perhaps you would like to help your Godson first before you talk to me." Snape sneered.

I laughed. Hard. Perhaps this is why I want to see him. I know that my parents and everyone else weren't lying. They told me what they see in general. But Snape will always tell me what's wrong with me.

"Mum, Dad, do you see that in me too?" I asked them.

"No, son. What I see isn't a weak person but a person who's going through a tough time once again." Dad told me.

"You're not weak. Once in our life, we all feel the same way you do, Harry. There's nothing wrong with it." Mum told me.

I smiled. That was the good way of putting it while what Snape said was the blunt and uncaring way.

"What do you think should I do then?" I asked. I wanted help. I needed help.

"There are things that we see from up there and I'm telling you, Harry, go back there and fight for her." Mum told me seriously.

"If you love her that much, don't let this things get to you. This is your chance, son." Dad smiled at me.

"But she's with someone else." I told them.

"Steal her away from him, then." Sirius said and Dad hit his head.

"Hey!" Sirius said and he saw my mum and dad glaring at him. "I meant, I saw the way she looked at cared for you, mate and I think she loves you so don't let anyone get in the way of your love." Sirius said sheepishly and I smiled at him.

Tonks and Remus smiled at me and said, "Follow your heart, Harry. It's the answer." I smiled kindly at them.

I looked at Dumbledore and he told me with his eyes twinkling, "Have you ever wonder why I talked about Hermione at King Cross, Harry? It's because I can feel that you and her will make this world better. Because you were meant to be." I blushed at that. Darn.

I looked at Snape. He seemed to be thinking and I cocked my head to the side. "I've seen how she looked at you. And there's only one other time that I saw someone looked at another person like that." He said.

"Who are you talking about, Professor?" I asked him. I saw his eyes soften for a second.

"It's when your mum looks at your dad. Go for her, Potter." He said that and he vanished. Dumbledore followed suit.

Remus and Tonks smiled at me and told me to take care of Teddy before they left and I promised them that I will. Sirius patted me on the back and gave me a manly hug before he left.

"Take care of yourself, son, and don't worry about making the wrong decision. Because when it comes to you, nothing will be wrong." Dad said.

"We will always be watching and protecting you, love, so don't feel sad. And one day we will always be together so don't come back here anymore, son. As for your problem, I just know that you will make it."

I smiled at them. "I love you Mum, Dad."

They smiled at me and they hugged me for the last time and told me, "We know, Harry. And we love you too. Don't forget that. We love you."

We remained there like the family we are and I closed my eyes and when I opened it again, they were gone. More tears run down my face but it's for happiness this time. I know what I will do. I'll do everything I can no matter what happens. They will support me and that's all that matters.

Hermione Granger, here I come. I'll get to you and make you fall for me one more time. I'm sorry Zchynard Fortalejo but I can't live without her.

...xoxo...

It's been a week since my welcome back party. Harry's sudden disappearance caused a great deal of curiosity from our friends. I don't know why he left and I haven't seen him ever since. Maybe it was better that way.

As I walked past the reception in the third floor, Julia, the receptionist, called me.

"Healer Granger! Auror Potter is waiting for you at the lobby." She exclaimed as she almost didn't caught me.

"Whom did you say?" I asked again. Perhaps I heard wrong.

"Auror Harry Potter is waiting for you at the lobby. You were doing your rounds when he came and he asked me to tell you that he's down there once you're free." Julia explained.

"Thanks a lot, Julia. I'll see you later." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Julia was a nice person.

But I wonder what Harry is doing here. What could he possibly want? I went down stairs and saw him stand up and head my way as soon as he saw me.

"Hey." He greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for leaving without notice. I had to see someone. Sorry." He really looked sincere.

"That's alright, Harry. No harm done." I told him.

"I want to make it up to you for that night and for not appearing for a week. I'll treat you lunch." He beamed.

"It's alright, Harry. You don't have to." I refused his offer kindly. There was really no harm done so he doesn't have to repay me.

"You haven't ate lunch, have you?"

"No, but—"

"I see. Then you probably have a lunch date." He concluded and he looked so down. "Sorry for bothering." He turned to leave.

I hate this. I can't even say no to him.

"Alright. Let's eat. Just give me five minutes to change." I said as I was wearing my healer's robe.

"Of course." He smiled brightly.

We went out and ate at a muggle restaurant. As soon as we made our order, I asked him what I noticed.

"What brought the sudden change?" I asked carefully. I knew he knew what I was talking about. He seemed so comfortable with me now as if there wasn't any tension between us for the past weeks.

"Nothing, really. Remember I said I had to see someone?" I nodded. "Well, they happened to gave me pieces of advice so I really don't have that much of a problem now." He said nonchalantly.

"Who are they?" I asked with full curiosity.

"Secret." He said in a childish way and I shook my head.

"So how's your day?" he asked.

"Just the usual rounds and stuffs. How about yours?" I asked back.

"We were working on a case that's why I haven't been around."

"Yeah. I heard from Ron." Ron did say something about a case concerning Death Eaters. "How is it going?"

"It's good. We caught most of Voldemort's Death Eaters. It's a nice feeling."

"Yeah. I agree."

Our orders arrived and we ate for sometime before I spoke again.

"Did you know that the Cannons our playing against the Harpies in two weeks?" I told him. It's the first match of the season and it's Zchy's team against Ginny's.

"Really?" I nodded. "So Ginny and Zchynard are playing against each other, huh?"

"Yup. And they're having a bet over it." I smiled as I remembered that bet.

"What bet?"

"If Ginny score at least seven goals in the first ten minutes of the match then Zchy will give her a Thunderbolt 3000."

"Really? Wow." He said enthusiastically. "But what if she doesn't?"

"It seems like Zchy heard about 'Weasley is our King' so he told Ginny that if she lose then she'll have to make him one and she will have to sing it in the next match!"

"What?" he sounded so unbelieving. If I didn't hear them make that deal, I wouldn't believe it myself.

That was definitely a weird deal and it would be so hard for Ginny if she lose. I know she won't lose, she has improved.

"Well, that's interesting." He chuckled and I did too. "Want to bet too?" He asked.

"I know Zchynard will catch the snitch but Ginny will win the bet so no, I don't want to bet. Unless, of course, you're taking Zchynard's side." I challenged him.

"Of course not. I know Gin will win the bet too. Let's make a bet of our own." He suggested as he leaned back on his chair.

"Let me hear it." I said and took a sip from my juice.

"Their bet is in ten minutes. Let's makes ours in five. Let's bet how many goals will Ginny score in five minutes."

"And the prize is?"

"If you win, anything you want. And if I win, anything I want. How does that sound?" He grinned.

I thought about it for a moment. What harm will it do? Nothing. I guess I'll play after all.

I smiled at him. "Deal. I'll bet four goals."

He raised his eyebrows. "Four? I'll bet five then."

I chuckled. I know Ginny is a great chaser but five goals in five minutes? I don't think so.

"You don't think she can do it, do you? Just you wait and you'll see." He said stubbornly.

We ate the rest of our foods while we talk about little stuffs, things that we did during the past years. I was smiling throughout the conversation. It was just like the old times when we can talk about everything.

...xoxox...

Two week had passed and it the first match of the season arrived. Harry and I shared more lunch together. Zchynard knew all about it and he said that he was glad that I have someone to accompany me when he was not around. A few times too, Zchynard, me, Gin, and Harry spent lunch together and sometimes Ron and Luna joined us. It was great.

I walked towards the stands with Zchynard beside me, holding my hands. He was wearing his uniform, of course, and I was wearing a white blouse and skinny jeans. Ginny was on Zchy's other side while Harry was on Ginny's other side. Ron and Luna were behind us.

Ginny and Zchy are trying to bite each other's head off.

"Ready to lose, Weasley?" Zchy sneered at Gin.

"if you're talking about the match, it's a possibility but if you're talking about the bet, dream on Fortalejo!" Ginny sneered back.

"Really? We'll see about that. I hope you had started with my song and that you've been practicing. The next match is in two weeks." Zchy retorted.

"Nah. I'm not even going to do it. It's you who should have ordered my broom already, you know. I'm gonna kick some ass today!" Ginny said with her chin up.

That's it. They have to stop. We're on the exclusive stands already. Exclusive, considering we're families of members from both teams.

"Hey. I think you should go to your teams now." I reminded them as they kept on bickering.

"Of course, Herms. Wish me luck!" And Ginny stuck her tongue out at Zchy just like a child. Zchynard chuckled.

"Good luck, Gin. I know you can do it!" I told her.

"Hey! Don't cheer for the enemy!" Zchy said childishly and I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck to you too, honey." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me softly for a few seconds and went to his team.

"I'll win this for you, hun!" He said before him and Ginny disappeared.

I smiled. But as I looked back and I saw Harry looking at me. I can't help but blush. I don't know why I did. I sat on the seat between him and Ron.

I looked around and saw that the commentator was none other than Lee Jordan. This would be interesting.

"Hello everyone! And we're on the first match of the season. The Chudley Cannons with their new seeker and the Holy Head Harpies with the number one chaser, Ginny Weasley!" People cheered loudly as the players entered the field. I saw Zchynard and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What the! Is that the new Thunderbolt 3000 that the new seeker, Fortalejo, is riding? No way! It's not even out yet 'til the next season!" Lee commented and people stared at awe at Zchynard's broom.

"What is it with people and brooms?" I asked loudly.

Ron laughed beside me. "Someone like you wouldn't understand. You can't fly!"

Smack. I hit him hard on the head. I was just asking. No need to criticize my flying abilities. Luna and Harry laughed.

"You deserve it, mate." Harry said as kept on laughing.

"Poor plumperdink." Luna said in that dreamy voice of her and caressed Ron's head. Ron blushed and I laughed hard.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ronniekins. Did I hit too hard, Won-Won. You shouldn't have said that after all, plumperdink!" I laughed harder if that was even possible and Ron turned as red as an apple. Harry was gasping for air beside me, too.

"And the quaffle is released. Weasley got it and is flying with excellent speed towards the goal. She made it passed the two chasers in a swift motion and she shoot! And.. GOAL! Ginny Weasley has scored the first goal of the season and the match within 30 seconds! Looks like the Harpies are showing that they can't be taken down by a broom!" Lee boomed loudly.

I smiled at Ginny and she turned to my boyfriend. "See that, Fortalejo? That's just the beginning." She smirked.

"Nice one, Gin!" Ron cheered. "Keep it up!"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry looking at me but I decided to concentrate on the match instead.

I saw the chaser of the Cannons carrying the quaffle but Ginny intercepted the past and went for the goal again. This time beaters of the Cannons sent bludgers at her and it missed her by mere inches. I saw Gin fly to her right to circle the other chasers and she shoot and scored! That's the second one in two minutes. Looks like I'm gonna win this one.

"And it looks like the Harpies seeker, Tylor, had seen the snitch and is flying to get it. Fortalejo on the other hand is staying there watching the chasers. What is he doing? Oh. Weasley scored another goal! Looks like the Harpies are going to win. Fortalejo is… missing?" Lee commented.

I saw people looking around but they didn't see Zchy. I can see the other seeker getting nearer to the snitch and then, I saw him. Zchy pushed the other seeker a little and she lost her focus. Zchy kept on following the snitch and he stretched his arms and the snitch is already in his hands if only he'll close his palms on it. I heard gasps of anticipation and groans when Zchy pushed the snitch away and flew a few more feet upwards.

"What was that?" I heard Lee asked.

"What was that?" An angrier tone asked. Oops. Looks like my boyfriend just pissed his team captain off.

"Chill. It's just three minutes into the game and it would be a shame for those who came from other countries to watch this game if I'll end it already, right?" Zchynard answered coolly. I smiled again. He's so confident.

"We accepted you to win us this game, Fortalejo! Not to waste it!" the captain shouted at him and it annoyed me. I think I'll hex that guy after the match.

"We'll win. I assure you. Just give me ten minutes, alright?" Zchy said and left to the other side of the field.

During the exchange, Ginny was able to score to more goals making it 40-0 in favor of the Harpies in only four minutes!

"Go Ginny! One more goal Gin! I'll treat you your favorite drink!" I heard Harry shouting and cheering for Gin. He was already standing.

Oh no. I'm in danger. One more goal and I'll lose the bet! I stood up too.

"Gin! You're doing great! Relax for a minute! You still have more time to win the bet!" I shouted.

"No, Gin! One more!"

"Relax!"

"One more!"

"Relax!"

Darn. Ginny got the quaffle again and there's still 30 seconds. Please, stop her! Gin flew faster than ever and dodged the bludgers and chasers. She shoot the quaffle and the bloody keeper didn't caught it! Bloody hell.

"Alright, Gin! You're the best!" Harry jumped and cheered.

He turned to me and flashed me an ear to ear smile. "I win."

I sighed and flopped down to my seat. I bloody lost! Darn it!

Gin scored two more goals after three minutes.

"It looks like Weasley is unstoppable. It's now 70-0 my dear friends! Harpies took it all. What the? Fortalejo is flying to who knows where. Did he spotted the snitch? I don't think so. Fortalejo's flying at the speed of light and he stopped! His flying down the field now! What is the meaning of this?" Lee said bewildered.

I looked at my boyfriend and saw him got off his broom. He held up his hand and there it was.

"Fortalejo caught the snitch! And the game is over! Chudley Cannons had won the game scoring 150-70. I didn't see that one coming!" Lee shouted and people clapped for the end of the match.

Ginny and Zchy went back to us and I smiled brightly at them.

"Congratulations!" I hugged Zchy and gave him a kiss. "You did great!"

"Thanks." He replied smiling at me.

I turned in his arms and congratulated Ginny too. Ginny smiled. They might have lost that game but she won the bet. She'll make sure that they would make it to the finals especially now that she'll have a faster broom. That's what she said.

I looked at Harry and saw him looking far away. I wondered what was on his mind. I wonder what he'd want as his prize. I can only wonder.

...xoxo...

How easily was he able to kiss her? I'd give up everything to be in his position, to be the one who'll hold her in my arms, to be the one she'll give her kisses, to be the one she loves.

It's the celebration of the Chudley Cannons and Hermione decided not to go with Zchynard. This is my chance. I'll have to take it no matter how sudden it is.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted me back. I chuckled and she looked at me oddly.

"Sorry. I just realized. That's how we always greet each other lately. Hey." She chuckled too.

"You're right." She gave me that sweet smile that I've always loved.

I looked at her. She was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers and a green long sleeves with v-neck that hugged her body nicely. Simple yet stunning.

"I'm here to claim my prize." I saw her tensed and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hmm. So what do you want?" She asked shyly.

"A dinner would be nice. I prepared a nice place. I want to tell you something." I told her.

"Dinner and you prepared everything?" she asked bewildered.

I only nodded. "Let's go?"

"Now?" Shocked crossed her face and she looked so beautiful.

"Now."

"Alright." She took my hand hesitantly and I apparated us to the place I've prepared.

...xoxo...

It was where we found the lake where we found the sword of Gryffindor. It's not winter so the water was flowing and as it is night the stars where shining above us brightly. I walked forward and reminisced the past. When I turned back to Harry, I saw his standing beside a table for two covered with blue satin and he was holding a bouquet of rose. Then, there were floating candles all around us that produced a nice aroma.

I looked at Harry and he smiled at me. He walked towards me and offered me the flowers. I was speechless and I didn't know what to do. Harry placed his hand on my back and escorted me to my seat. I sat down because I felt my knees trembling.

What's the meaning of this? Why is Harry doing this? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think.

"Mione, are you alright?" He asked with concern lacing his voice. "Don't you like it?"

I looked at him. I love it. He did a great job turning this place into something so sweet. But I can't understand why.

"Why Harry? What's the meaning of this?" I asked desperately.

My heart was beating so fast as Harry stood up and knelt beside me. He took my hands and held it tightly.

"Hermione, I…" He looked at me intensely and it hit me. I know why. But he can't. He shouldn't.

"Don't say it, Harry. Please." I begged. I can't let him do it. I don't want to hurt him.

"I love you." He whispered.

* * *

Zchynard: so yeah. One more chapter then the epilogue. just three reviews and you'll have the next chapter guys!

blackNdeadly: hey! thanks for the continuous support! I hope you'll like this one.

Panther eyes: you'll find it out soon!

gu61 thanks for reviewing. hope you like this story. :D


	14. Chapter 14: Belonging

Author's Note: the next chapter is the ending! read and review! this isn't edited so sorry guys. :D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Belonging**

Tears run down my face. He loves me but he shouldn't. I can't return his feelings.

"Please, listen to me. I love you and I can't help it. When you left that night, I don't know what to think. When I thought you died, I wanted to die too. It was too late when I realized that I love you. But when it did, it hit me like the most powerful reducto. And it crushed me. Now that you're back, I tried, really, I did, to not love you anymore because I know that you're with someone else now. But I have no control over my feelings, Hermione. And I want you to know how I feel. Maybe, just maybe, deep inside your heart, there's still a place for me. I love you, Hermione."

I sobbed at his revelation. He was right. It was too late. I can't be with him.

"I'm with Zchynard now." I told him.

He sighed. "I know. But if you still feel something for me, even the slightest, I would fight for it. I would turn that little something into love. Tell me, Hermione, do you still feel something for me?"

I looked into his beautiful, emerald eyes. I knew the answer to that question but I can't tell him that. It would be selfish of me to hurt Zchynard. He loves me with all her heart and I care for him deeply, love him even. He is such a good person and I can't do this to him.

I looked into his eyes and I cried more tears. "I'm sorry, Harry."

I felt his hold on me loosened. And he stood up. I bowed my head down but I felt his fingers on my chin. He lifted my head up and the next thing I knew was that his lips was on mine. It was soft and tender and I got lost in it.

He deepened the kiss and my body responded even though my mind was screaming to stop. I encircled my arms over his neck and he pulled me up with him. I felt his hands caressing my back and his kiss became more passionate. I returned it with the same passion and I completely closed my eyes.

"_If we go back here and you're still mine, maybe we could talk about marriage."_ I saw Zchynard's smiling face and I snapped my eyes open and pushed myself away from Harry.

"This can't happen, Harry. I'm sorry. But I love him. I don't want to hurt him." I saw hurt in his eyes and it was the last thing I saw before I apparated back to my flat.

I ran fast to our bedroom and cried my heart out. I can't stay here anymore. Not now. Not ever.

...xoxo...

I apparated back to our flat as soon as I can. I'm not really a party guy. I saw the lights were off and I wondered where Hermione could be. I turned the lights on and I heard the sobs inside our bedroom. I rushed inside and found a weeping Hermione.

"Honey, what's the matter? What happened?" I panicked. My heart was beating so fast. Did someone hurt her? Who was it? I think I could kill.

"Zchy, I'm sorry." She threw herself at me and I held her tight. She was crying in my chest and I tried to soothe her back.

"It's alright, Mio, what's wrong." I asked again, this time I was calmer.

"I want to leave. Let's go back to Australia. Please." I stiffened.

"What happened, Mio?" I raised her face so that she would look at me. She just shook her head and cried to my chest once again.

"Please, Zchy. I don't want to stay here anymore." She was shaking and I kissed her head.

"If that's what you want, hun, if that's what you want. But give me a week to tell my teammates and we still have to say goodbye to the Weasleys."

She stiffened. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish." She wiped her tears away and faced me completely.

Her eyes were bloody red and puffy. She must have been crying for hours.

"You don't have to quit quidditch. You can floo here from Australia, Zchy. It will be tiring but at least you don't have to quit." I pulled her into my chest.

"I know you'll tell me what happened. You don't have to worry. I'll take a leave and come back here for the next match. We will leave for Australia tomorrow if you want. I'll just send a letter to the Weasleys."

She shook her head. "Let's send them letter once we're in Australia and let's leave tomorrow. Please."

I took a deep breath. I have a good feeling of what happened. I'm not prepared for this. I can't believe it's happening so soon.

"Alright, Mio. Go to sleep. I'll prepare everything." I laid her down our bed and tucked her in. I turned to left but she held my hand.

"Thank you, Zchynard. I love you so much. So damn much." She cried again. I bent down to kiss her and she kissed me back. It was an urgent kiss, as if she needed to reassure herself. I kissed her deeply one last time and said goodnight to her.

"I love you too, Mio." I whispered as I closed the door.

I went to the floo and flooed to Ginny's place.

"Gin." I called out.

"Zchy?" she asked groggily as she went out of her room holding her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"Gin. I'm sorry to disturb you but please do me a favor." I told her. She seemed to hear the urgency in my voice and she asked me about it.

"Please check on Harry right now. I'll wait for you here." Ginny nodded and apparated without question.

I was thankful for her. She's a good friend. I promise myself that I'll repay her someday.

Ginny arrived 30 minutes later.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's drunk." She answered bitterly. "Drunk enough to tell me everything."

"What happened, Gin?" I asked. I have a hunch but I'm not sure.

"He confessed his feelings to her earlier." She said as she sat down on the nearest seat to her.

"And?" I asked. There was something on the way Ginny looked that didn't seem right.

"He said he's sorry to me. For our relationship that didn't work out, for hurting me, for everything he did. He said not to get angry at Hermione because he loves her so much. He said it has always been her and always be her. He said that she means the world to him. He said that he thought everything was going to be better earlier when Hermione responded to his kiss. He said it hurts so much. He said he didn't want to lose Hermione. He said he loves me but only as a sister. He said he was sorry again and again." She was crying at the end.

I sighed and went to comfort her. I hugged her. "It's alright, Gin. It's alright."

"How do you do it? You know that your girlfriend had kissed another guy, probably love another guy and you seem ok. While I'm not even in love with him anymore and yet it hurts to hear the truth from him when I've known it long before. How. Do. You. Do. It?" She sobbed.

I smiled sadly. How do I do it? I don't even know. All I know is that I'm hurting as much as they do. I was just raised to hide my emotion that's why in front of everyone I'm strong but deep inside I'm broken into pieces.

I let the beautiful red head cry and cry. And when she regained her composure and she told me she's fine, I know I'm asking too much but this is the last thing I have to do.

"Gin. Just one more favor. Please." My eyes were begging and Ginny stared back at me. I saw her nod her head and I knew that this was it.

...xoxo...

Hermione woke up late the next day. I had our bags packed already and she started to freshen herself up. I told her our flight is supposed to be later that afternoon and she nodded her head.

We spent our remaining time in silence and when it was time for us to leave, I apparated us to the airport.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. I smiled. I saw uncertainty and forced determination on her eyes and I knew this is how it ought to be. I took her hand and apparated us once again.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as I led us inside the grounds of her old school.

"Down by the lake is the guy you love, Hermione." I told her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and I faced her fully.

"What's stopping you, Mio?" I asked her.

"You're the man I love. Let's go." She turned around but I made her face me back.

"That's it. It's me who's stopping you." I cupped her face in my hands and looked her directly in her eyes. "Don't worry about me, Mio. I'm fine. I want you to be happy."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I am happy when I am with you." She told me.

"I know. But it's not the happiness I want you to have. It's not complete. You don't belong in Australia with me. You belong here with Harry Potter. Follow your heart, Mio. Don't deprive yourself of happiness because you care for me. If I see you happy then I'll be happy too."

She cried softly and hugged me. "I love you. I really do."

"I know. But you love him more. So go to him."

"But Zchy—"

"No buts, Mio. I'm fine." I told her sternly.

She looked up to me and kissed me with all the love and care she has for me. I kissed her back with all the love and care I have for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I gave her the best smile I have and held her hand. We kept on walking in slow pace just cherishing the moment we have. When I saw the figure of the man who owns her heart, I let her go and took a step back away from her towards the castle's door. "I'll be around." I told her before I turned my back. I walked to the large oak door. I heard her whisper and I smiled even if she didn't saw it.

I opened it and I knew that I opened my life to a new beginning and as I heard it close, I knew that the chapter of my life where Hermione was the biggest part has ended.

...xoxo...

I smiled at him and whispered. "Thank you so much. I love you."

As I saw him my second home, I can't help but thank all the gods that I met someone like him. He would always have a special place in my heart no matter what. He was my everything and for that I love him.

* * *

Zchynard: Thanks for staying with me guys! i had fun! just give me 3 reviews and you'll see the ending. it's sad that this is already ending but i'll write again as soon as i finish my exams! :D

Thanks much! read and review! :D


	15. The End?

A/N: so yeah. here's the very short ending. third person point of view! read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**The End?**

Hermione walked towards the lake where Harry was standing. She went past him and kept on facing the lake that had once been a part of their lives.

"I was about to leave for Australia." She said.

Harry felt his heart ache. It was all his fault that she wants to leave. Him and his stupidity. He walked slowly towards her and kept a few feet distance away from her.

"Don't leave, Hermione. Please. I'll stay away from you, just don't leave. I'd rather watch you from afar than to not see you at all."

"Like I said, I was about to leave with Zchynard. I decided that once we get back there and we get our old lives back that I'll marry him." She stated.

Is this why she's still here? To tell him all these? To leave him broken and sure that she's not in love with her anymore.

"But you know what, Zchy brought me here instead. He said that I don't belong in Australia with him, that I belong here…with you…" Hermione turned to face him and she saw the shock marred his feature.

"What do you think about that, Harry?" she smiled as she asked him.

Harry crossed their few feet distance and hugged her tightly.

"I know he's right." Tears fell down from his eyes and Hermione felt him shake.

"I know he's right too but still, I need you to prove it, Harry." She said as her own tears fell down.

"I will. For the rest of my life, I'll prove it to you that you made the right choice to be with me." He kissed her softly and lovingly. Hermione placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as lovingly. She broke the kiss.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione. More than you'll ever know."

They smiled at each other and Harry carried her bridal style and turned around over and over until they were both laughing and dizzy that they fell to the grass.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and Hermione placed his head over his chest where she can hear his heart beat.

"Every beat beats for you and you alone." Harry whispered and Hermione looked up. Brown orbs meet emerald.

As they stared at each other's eyes, somehow, they knew that they will always love each other and that they would grow old together. They knew that this was their new beginning. The start of their never ending love.

...xoxo...

Ginny heard the door opening and she knew who it was.

"Thank you, Gin. For bringing him here." He said as he stood beside her and watched the couple in the lake.

"Why did you do it? Why did you let her go?" she asked.

Zchynard turned to look at Harry and Hermione and Harry carrying Hermione and turning her around over and over. "Would you stop a love something as great as that, Gin?"

Ginny looked at the two and she understand what Zchynard met.

"But why do you allow yourself to suffer when you could have had her? She originally chose you."

"She loved me but not as much as she loves him. She might have chosen me but it would have caused misery to both of us. I can never make her happy as much as he makes her laugh and I can never be happy knowing that she loves someone else."

Ginny understood this. They stood there looking at the couple silently until he spoke again.

"And besides, love is never selfish. If you truly love someone, you would always want to make him/her happy even if you're not part of it." Zchynard sighed.

"I'll take a stroll around the castle, Gin. See you around." He said.

Ginny knew that he needs time and space for himself. No matter how strong a person is, there's a time when they would have to break down. This might be Zchynard's breaking point and she knew that he needs it.

"Love is never selfish, huh?" Ginny wondered. "Perhaps but I personally think that it's you who isn't selfish, Zchynard Fortalejo." Ginny said to herself.

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione for the last time.

"A love like yours is unstoppable. No event, time, space or person could break it. And I realized, it takes one person, if he's the right person, to change everything."

Ginny walked away with a smile on her face.

No one can stop something that was meant to be. They were meant to meet new people and spend years away from each other so that they can arrive at where they are now. They were meant to be together and live a harmonious life.

Love. Pain. Sacrifice. It caused them great misery but it gave them the new light and hope for a better future. A future where they will get the happiness they deserved.

* * *

Zchynard: Didn't meant it to be so short. sorry. it's supposed to be part of the previous chap but i decided to cut it for the change of view. so what do yoso u think guys? it's not open for sequel though. if i'll write a continuation, it will be about Zchy and Ginny. Sorry. you see, i have a problem with writing happy fics so can't write about harry and hermione anymore! :D

One more thing guys! Thanks a lot. A real lot! thanks for the support, it's sad that it has already ended but it's still good right? thanks again! i had fun! 'til the next time! ja-ne! :D


End file.
